Thunderclap
by HeartlessBlu
Summary: Kuroko finds a stranger in his home who is injured and shackled with chains around his wrists. With no clue about who he is, he takes him in and heals his wounds. His kindness is endless but will this stranger learn to trust him? Along the road, Kuroko discovers that this mysterious man and the world he lives in are something else entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This story is on AO3 and I decided to upload it here. To those who are new to this story, Aomine is a hybrid so he's able to shape-shift into a panther. Kuroko lives in a small house by himself, not too far from town. He also works at a daycare and you'll eventually see how everything plays out as the story progresses so please bear with me. I still have a lot of planning to do since this my very first fic which is unbeta'd. Definitely going out of my comfort zone and write a fic because I really like hybrid characters.

Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, or criticisms. All typos are made by me.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

The rain splattered heavily against the windows of Kuroko's home while the wind blew the branches that repeatedly smack the windowpane. The sound of thunder roared loudly and awoken Kuroko from his slumber. He blinked several times and pushed his messy hair back while letting out a stray yawn. He was not fond of stormy nights because it easily disturbed his sleep. He figured a cup of tea with honey would do his body some good so he can sleep better. He pulled the covers back, put on a pair of slippers, and headed downstairs.

Once he was down, he noticed the front door already opened, swaying back and forth due to the wind outside with some soaked leaves inside the house. He quickly shut the door and locked it. How odd, he was one hundred percent sure he checked every lock before he went to bed every night.

Did someone try to break in?

Along the wall was a wooden stand with a vase full of flowers. He gently took the flowers out and settled them to the side, and grabbed the vase protectively. Probably not the best of ideas but Kuroko had to make due of what he had. He held it strongly against his chest as he walked down the hallway in the dark. He checked the small living room but nothing seemed out of place, it was mostly quiet, but the sound of something shattered came from the kitchen area.

So there was someone here.

Kuroko took a deep breath and prepared himself as he went to the kitchen. The entire house was shrouded in darkness so he carefully tread forward, his free hand moving in the air to make sure he avoided bumping into his belongings. As he got closer, he could make out a dark figure on the floor. He froze where he stood and felt a strong aura directed at him, as if this mysterious person knew he was already there.

He could feel his own heart beating against his chest, afraid that this figure was going to attack him right on the spot. His hand moved to the side wall and flipped on the switch. The lights turned on and the figure on the floor hissed at the brightness. The sounds of his chains rattled as he shielded his eyes from the sudden change in light.

"Oh." Kuroko stared at the figure in front of him, his mouth widened with surprise. He settled the vase down and saw the horrible state he was in. The tall, tanned man sat on the floor, dirtied with dark bruises on his arms along with a streak of blood down his face. His white shirt and pants were shredded and his feet shown spots of broken skin. His dark hair was a mess and his blue eyes looked as if he hasn't slept for days. There was a spot of broken glass next to him where he guessed what that sound was before.

What happened to him? Why was he outside in this weather? Who was he exactly? Many questions ran through his mind as Kuroko tried to get a sense of who the man was.

Kuroko took a step forward and stopped in place to see those terrifying eyes staring back at him with a growl in his voice. No words needed to be exchange, Kuroko knew this stranger was wary of him. Kuroko was the same but they weren't going nowhere if there wasn't any progression. He took another step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kuroko spoke gently to him. "I want to help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**  
I apologize for any OOCness in here. I had a small outline typed on my phone and I tried to type it all out on Word but I kept changing everything. I'm just writing as I go and yet I have a small idea of how I want things to happen but the problem is trying to put it in words and make sense out of it. I went through this chapter and still not too happy about it, I think it's just my confidence hanging on the downside.

And just to let you know, Kuroko works at a daycare and gets along with the kids. Aomine hasn't shown his whole panther look yet but I do plan on showing his shape-shifting skills somehow. I was also thinking that Kuroko doesn't live in town but lives near it. His small house is on a hill because he enjoys grassy plains and the forest surrounding the area. It's a quiet, peaceful place for him and he can easily bike to his work and stop by town anytime he wants.

Any comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

"_I'm not going to hurt you." Kuroko spoke gently to him. "I want to help."_

* * *

The tanned male struggled as he steadied himself against the kitchen counter, his hands gripped the edge to keep himself from falling while his legs fidgeted to stay upright. Kuroko could tell how he was using up what strength he had left, and suddenly the legs gave up, and the man fell back to where Kuroko found him.

Kuroko immediately reached out but the male swiped his hand away, completely rejecting any form of help. He frowned and sighed in a dejectedly manner as felt a small ache growing on the side of his hand. Why was this person so stubborn? He only wanted to help him, he didn't wish anything to befall on him.

"Alright, you can stay there." Kuroko stated. He walked over and grabbed a dust pan and brush from the cleaning closet. He figured that this man will stay where he was and not kill him in the process. He didn't lash out at him when they saw each other. He didn't even look dangerous, just an injured person who ran away from home, right? He swept the broken shards of glass into the pan while sensing an intense gaze directed at him from the side. He continued to clean and dumped the glass into the waste basket. He gave some thought and perhaps it might be a good idea to start a conversation.

"I only came down to make some tea." He put the cleaning utensils away and went to make a hot pot of water. "You see, the terrible weather woke me up and usually a cup with honey will help me sleep. Would you like some?" Kuroko looked at the man and regretted doing so. Those feral eyes continued to look at him as if he was being studied, every movement he made was taken into account. Kuroko turned his head and ignore that uneasiness. Once the water came to a boil, he poured it into a cup with an already tea bag in it. Once it was done, he grabbed a jar of honey and dribbled some into the drink with a spoon.

"I usually like my tea a little sweet." Kuroko stirred the liquid in lazy circles, the faint vanilla aroma filled the air around them. His eyes shifted and noticed how the stranger curiously looked at what he was stirring. "Would you like to try some?" He turned with the cup in his hand and slightly grinned with a teasing voice, "Tenshi-san?"

"W-what the hell?!" Aomine yelled loudly, his eyes widened with horror at that kind of name. "It's Aomine! Aomine Daiki!" His shackled fist raised in the air with anger. "The fuck you get that name?"

"Oh, so you do talk. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted in politeness and glad that he gotten a little progress now that introductions were over. "And I thought I was going to talk to myself for the rest of the night."

Aomine humphed. He sat in silence with his arms and legs crossed. He obviously didn't want anything to do with Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head. "All this time, I haven't done anything to hurt you. Please, allow me to clean your wounds and set you somewhere comfortable. You can stay here as long as you like too. What's important now is for you to rest." His eyed the state Aomine was in once more, particularly the manacles around his wrists. He could spot the red marks around the area as well which worried him greatly. He prayed that it wasn't infected.

"How about this, you can have my tea…" Kuroko eyed at Aomine who stared right back at him. "If I have your permission to let me treat your wounds."

"And why would I want your tea?" He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "It's probably shit."

Kuroko bent his knees and offered his tea cup in front of Aomine. "Please?"

A hand reached out to grab the drink but Kuroko pulled back just in time and gave him that look. You will have your tea if you agree to my proposition, yes? Aomine mumbled incoherently to the side which Kuroko couldn't catch and agreed with a nod of his head. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief and handed him the tea.

"Careful, it's-"

"Ow!" Aomine sputtered, his tongue burnt from the liquid.

"Hot." Kuroko chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"Hn, s'okay." He blew on it to cool it down before taking another sip. His tongue peaked out to lick a bit of the vanilla sweetness on his lips.

Kuroko nodded his head and took noticed of Aomine's mouth. As if he sensed it, Aomine looked up and immediately Kuroko blurted that he'll be right back. He walked out of the kitchen to his next destination. He was only curious, right? But curious about what exactly? No, he shook his head, completely erasing any silly thoughts. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit in the cupboard and towels from the rack. With a smile on his face, he was glad this situation didn't turn as bad as he thought he would. He found the stranger interesting but mysterious more than anything.

He came back and turned the small lamp on in the living room. He figured he would try and bring Aomine here so he can rest on the couch. It sounded like a plan.

He entered the kitchen and noticed Aomine's sleeping form. His head rested to the side with his eyes closed while his chest heaved as he slept. Half of the tea was left on the floor right next to him. Kuroko couldn't let him sleep like this since sleeping on the floor was never a pleasant experience to begin with. It happened to him but that was only once. He picked the cup up and placed it on the kitchen top, and kneeled until he was at Aomine's level.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered as he shook Aomine's shoulder lightly. He stirred a little as Kuroko nudged him a bit more. Blue eyes fluttered to an open and a small groan escaped from his lips. "Sorry," Kuroko said sincerely, "Let's get you to a more comfortable place, okay?"

"No..." Aomine mumbled as if a child and eyes were about to close until he was poked again on the shoulder.

"It'll take only a minute."

He only hummed which Kuroko took as a 'yes'.

Kuroko may be small compared to Aomine but at least he had some strength to pull him up from the floor. All the times of giving the children at his daycare a free spin in the air gave Kuroko the strength to move Aomine along. "Aomine-kun, please bear with me, it might be uncomfortable." One hand held Aomine by the waist and another supported his back. He carefully carried him over to the living room and watched Aomine moving along with him. Every step he took a deep breath and walked forward, he continued to make small glances to make sure Aomine wasn't going to pass out on him. He could tell by the look on his face that he was going to sleep any minute now. At least he knew the tea did its job as it did for him in the past.

In the living room, Kuroko placed Aomine down and set a pillow behind his head. "I'll take care of everything, you get some rest. You're safe here." He settled his hand on Aomine's, offering some form of comfort. Even though they just met, Kuroko wanted him to trust in him and promised to keep him safe. Aomine's focus was on the smaller hand while his caretaker patiently waited for him to speak. He didn't say a word and shut his eyes. His breathing soon became steady and everything was silent for the remainder of the night. The weather finally calmed and not a sound of rain or thunder was heard.

Kuroko rolled his sleeves up and went to the kitchen to fill a bowl of warm water. He came back to the living room and soaked a towel in it and strung the excess water out. He gently dabbed the cloth across Aomine's face, removing the dried blood and dirt along the way. He even attempted to clean his wrists as he tried to slip the cloth between the manacle and skin which took some time. Thankfully Aomine was a heavy sleeper which allow Kuroko to work diligently. He repeated the process and used the first aid for any open wounds he found. He used the bandages and wrapped them up before settling himself on the empty space on the floor after putting everything away. He even grabbed an extra blanket from his room and placed it on Aomine to keep him warm.

Aomine rustled in his sleep, his legs shifted closer to his body while he dug deeper into the blanket. His shackled hands placed on top of the blanket and Kuroko touched the metal, feeling the coldness and tried to imagine who would do such a thing. His hand slid down and grasped the chains tightly in his palm.

"I will free you from this. I promise you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:  
**Blu here and welcome to another chapter, though it's a little short. Thank favs and follows, it really made me smile. This chapter is a change of scenery, hopefully to give you guys an idea on the 'big' picture. The next chapter will go back to Aomine and Kuroko. Also this story is slow build, fluff, and implied relationships.

This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are done by me.

Any comments, suggestions, or criticisms are welcome! Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

"_I will free you from this. I promise you."_

* * *

Somewhere hidden from the eyes of the common people was a pit, a deep one underground where it was only opened to those who got an invitation. To those who wanted the action and wasn't invited were killed on sight and removed from the premises. Men and women of high stature attended this event with their money already betted on their favorite champions. They sat at round tables above the arena, a cozy and well-maintained area with waiters serving their every need. Champagne and appetizers were offered, though what they really wanted was the main course of tonight's round.

What were the rules of this arena?

Simply kill your opponent and you'll be heavily rewarded.

A red-haired man in a sharp black suit and red tie arrived at the scene. His gold watch glistened in the light as he looked at the time. Only ten more minutes was left. He glanced at his attendees as they settled down and were served drinks and food. The guests chatted with one another, some laughed and some grinned. The men spoke of today's fight and were confident about who was going to win. They mentioned how much they betted and the numbers were in the millions. The women had their arms around their partners and added a few commentary with light laughter.

The man walked into the VIP lounge where he can watch the fights in private. His red and yellow eyes scanned the scene below while his fighter stood behind him. His fighter had short gray hair slicked to the back and his face held empty eyes as he too looked at the arena. His stance full of poise and ready. His dark gray suit with a complimentary black tie worked well to match his physical traits. He wasn't muscular or big like the other fighters but one could tell he was fit to hold his own.

"What do you think of today's match, Mayuzumi?" The man broke the silence. He turned and looked at his fighter.

Mayuzumi shrugged. "I've heard he's known for his fast reflexes and a strategist. And he has a tendency of making faces as a distraction. He doesn't sound anything special."

"I see. I trust you know what to do." It wasn't a question, he knew his perfect weapon was capable of immobilizing his opponents and taking the further step. His hand reached grabbed Mayuzumi's with gentleness. His fingers glided across a few black scales on the surface, simply mesmerized how smooth they were.

"Of course, Akashi-sama." Mayuzumi bowed his head slightly and watched. Akashi's fingers left his hand and moved straight to the more distinguished scales on his neck. His normal eyes shaped into a gray elliptical which Akashi liked. He always stated how he liked his eyes, that they were quite unique from the rest. Mayuzumi remained in place as he allowed his master to touch him. An outsider might presume they had a more personal relationship while in reality, he was only seen as something of value, a trophy to be exact.

"Good." Akashi responded pleasantly.

A servant came into the room and bowed before Akashi. "Sir, Dr. Imayoshi from Touou Laboratory is here to see you."

"Bring him in."

Imayoshi soon entered as the servant left to get him. Behind those spectacles was a face of a fox in a long lab coat. He was always smiling and that made Mayuzumi a bit unsettled every time he saw him.

Akashi and Imayoshi both greeted one another with a shake of hands. "I assume you are here to tell me of good news?" He checked his watch and took note that the match will start soon. His eyes flicked to Mayuzumi who understood the command and left the room.

Imayoshi waved a goodbye at Mayuzumi before he looked at Akashi with a slight frown. "We're still on the lookout for him."

"If your security was tighter and quicker to handle the problem, this situation could've been avoided. You are aware of the consequences if words of this get out?" Akashi's eyes tightened with a stern look.

"Of course, we started the retrieval process so it won't be long until we find him." Imayoshi lifted his glasses upward and laughed half-heartedly. "At least I've found you a temporary replacement for the time being."

"I'm well aware. Your little lizard will be most interesting but he won't remain temporary." He simply stated as fact. "I do commend his efforts for making it so far though, even our guests are rooting for him."

The cheers and hoots came from where the guests were situated. They could hear them hollering the name 'Sakurai' and 'Mayuzumi' as the two fighters appeared in the arena. The referee stood in the middle with his hand in the air.

"Snap his neck!"

"Bash his brains in!"

"Kill that fucker!"

The loud cries rang throughout the pit as they shouted the fighters' names.

"Well then," Akashi gestured at the available seats in front of them. "Shall we enjoy ourselves?"

The referee's hand went down.

"Fight!"

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:  
**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4! This took forever to write and I think I exhausted myself from editing. I'm sorry in advance for any OOCness in this chapter. Thank you for the comments, follows, and favorites! I really wasn't expecting this haha! Chapter 5 is in the process of being written so the next update might take a while.

And if you wanna chat or you have any questions, you can ask me here or find me on tumblr: ahintofblue

Once again, comments, suggestions, or criticisms are much appreciated

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

"_Fight!"  
_

* * *

Kuroko shook his head side to side on the empty space next to Aomine. He lifted his head and noticed he fell asleep right on the couch after cleaning his wounds. He still held the chains clutched in his hand. He didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened so suddenly. His gazed further up and noticed the blue-eyed male looking straight at him. It seemed Aomine was already up. But for how long? He didn't even bothered to wake him.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun."

Aomine snapped his hand back, the chains flew right out of Kuroko's grasp. He jolted at the sudden action and got up from the floor. He bowed deeply in front of Aomine and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. How rude of me." He lifted his head up, his face conveying sudden tenderness. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are you doing this?" Aomine snapped. He pulled the blanket back and sat up.

Kuroko stepped back slightly. "Doing what?"

He bared his fangs at him and stepped forward until he was in Kuroko's personal space. "All of this." He gestured at the bandages and even took a good look at himself. His caretaker saw the confusion written on his face and waited but the tiny thought in his mind told him to run. Aomine snarled and proceeded to rip the bandages off his chest but before he could do so, Kuroko grabbed his hands, halting his attempt.

"Stop that! You have to let them heal!"

"Don't fucking touch me!"

A sudden gasp left his lips as he fell to the floor when Aomine shoved him unexpectedly. His back met the wooden floor and a dark hand wrapped around his neck while sharp claws readied to pierce skin. He remained entirely still, his hands gripped the muscled arm of black fur, and saw how wild Aomine's eyes became. He glanced upward and noticed the pointed ears flattened tight to the head. His hold on him was unmovable.

"Wh-what are you?" His eyes stared in wonder especially a long tail swaying back and forth behind Aomine. Who was he exactly? He tried to move away but the weight above him kept him situated to the floor.

Aomine snorted and bent his head down until he was eye to eye with Kuroko. "I could rip your throat out now and watch you bleed til the life leaves your eyes, wouldn't you like that?" He grinned as a claw left a clean line on his white skin. Kuroko hissed at the slight pain and felt the blood dripped down his neck.

"Or I can just eat you. I wouldn't mind having raw meat for breakfast." Aomine purred with amusement and swiped the red liquid off Kuroko's neck with his tongue. Kuroko's entire frame shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation. If Aomine wanted to end him now then there was no choice but to accept his fate, but he couldn't let him do that.

"If Aomine-kun wanted to kill me," Kuroko swallowed his fear and continued. "He would've done it long ago. He could've ended my life in the kitchen but he didn't. What's stopping you?"

Aomine stared at him indifferently while Kuroko tried to decipher what he was thinking. The time between them felt like forever. He remained still while the grip on his neck stayed in place. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"I have use for you. Once I'm healed, your life is mine." He stated as a matter of fact.

"And once I'm dead, where will you go?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere, far away from here is a start."

"Why? Are you running away from something?"

Kuroko saw how the man's eyes shifted to the side, ignoring his gaze. His chest tightened, feeling sorry for him who he had no idea about but he could sense that there was something deep beneath that rough exterior. He carefully let his fingertips trailed down his arm and onto the restraints. "It's because of this that you're here. You wanted to be free, right? I can-"

The hand on Kuroko's neck tightened, constricting his windpipe to the point of him gasping for air. His attempts on clawing his hand away barely worked on him. "You fucking humans and your questions. So what if I ran? I ain't going back there."

"You don't have to." He uttered every single word with a painful gasp. "Stay here, please."

"Tch!" He turned, his long legs carried him to the windows. He braced himself and ran straight into them. The entirety of it shattered into smaller pieces and Aomine disappeared.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko coughed multiple times, trying to regain his breathing. He couldn't leave him like this. No, he had to do something and quick. He struggled to get up and carefully avoided the broken shards as he walked over. He extended his head out the window and saw a running outline in the distance following the dirt road that led to the nearby town. If possible, he might catch him on time before it was too late.

He grabbed his bike right outside on the porch and pedaled as fast as he could. Down the pathway he went but the closer he got to town, the farther Aomine got. He called out his name too but he didn't answer. Damn, Aomine doesn't know this area and might get himself lost. Oh, how he prayed for luck on his side.

Once he got into town, Aomine was gone.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko called out as he biked down a street of small houses. "Aomine-kun!" Down another street he went and another. He turned left and right, even looked behind the dumpsters and gated areas but he wasn't there. He checked the daycare where he worked and other school buildings around the area. His search continued as the hours passed but what he didn't know a certain being watched him on the roof tops, following his every move.

Noon soon arrived and there was still no sign of Aomine. Kuroko grew tired from the constant pedaling so he found himself a park bench and rested to regain his strength. He gripped his hands on his lap in frustration and mentally cursed himself. He had no idea where else to look and Aomine was probably out of town by now.

From up above, a set of blue eyes stared at the depressed man below as he sat on the edge of the roof, one leg crossed and the other dangled at the end. His elbow planted on his thigh while his chin rested on his palm. His animal features were gone from sight.

"What is with you?" He murmured.

Down below, Kuroko tilted his head until he gazed at the blue sky with a few clouds floating by. He decided to close his eyes just for a minute. He inhaled and exhaled, clearing his thoughts for a bit. The image of Aomine invaded his thoughts soon after. A sudden breeze caressed his face and hair and he breathed out a comforting sigh. His heart suddenly jumped and eyes opened at the shuffling sound and soft clanking of chains right next to him.

"Aomine-kun?" His eyes unsure of what he was seeing. He thought Aomine left town by now and yet, here he was in one piece, except his bandages were ripped open from the window he broke through. "Are you okay? You're not bleeding, are you? Does it hurt anywhere? I don't understand, why-"

"Argh, enough already! I get it!" Aomine flailed his arms in the air with frustration.

"Do you?" Light blue eyes looked in disbelief.

"Look, you're trying to prove yourself whatever it is so let's go." Aomine tried to explain with random motions of his hands in the air but he pointed directly at Kuroko. "I'm hungry. Make me some food." Even his stomach growled right on time. Kuroko repressed his sudden urge to laugh at him. He let out a tiny cough to the side and asked calmly.

"A sudden change of mind, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko got up from the bench, his face serious and a finger poked him straight in the chest. "Promise me this,"

"What?" Aomine asked in an irritable tone.

"I'll make you food if, you explain to me everything and I mean everything. No tricks or running away. And I need to change your bandages, and you need to take a bath, and we figure out how to remove your chains. I'm doing this because I want to help you and please understand that. I don't know who wronged you but I assure you that I'm not them." His sky blue eyes searched in those deep orbs of blue any signs of acknowledgment and maybe, just maybe he saw a flicker of hope. "I also suggest you refrain yourself from doing anything weird." He rubbed his neck where Aomine had licked him before.

He chortled. "Just only teasing."

"Aomine-kun…"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Say it."

"You're a piece of shit, y'know?"

"Who is taking care of the bigger shit." He pursed his lips

"Well fuck you too!" Aomine kicked a rock to the side. "I promise, alright? I'll tell you everything I know, happy now?"

His quiet demeanor soon turned into a radiant smile. "Ah, thank you." Pleased with the outcome, Kuroko carried on with Aomine following from behind with an annoyed air.

As they were on the familiar road back to the house, Aomine stopped short in his steps. Kuroko halted as well and tilted is head curiously. He waited for him to speak.

"How can you easily trust me?

"Why is it hard for you to accept it?"

"Because it's not easily won. It never is."

"When you first came to my house, what was your purpose?"

"Purpose?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. You had nowhere to go so this place was your only option."

"No…" Aomine extended the word out slowly. "But-"

"When I found you, you were injured and exhausted. You looked like hell washed over you. My home was your safe haven and you didn't attack me. You could have but you didn't. I believed you had plenty of chances to do so, you could've ripped out my throat and be done with it but here I am, standing in front of you. I think Aomine-kun is a very kind person deep inside."

Aomine's eyes were wide as saucers and shook his head with a disgusted look. "You're joking."

"You have your explanation." Kuroko turned, a small smile hidden from Aomine's view, and continued his walk back. "Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:  
**Sorry for such a late update, I did not plan this chapter to be longer than the others because I just kept writing on and on. There's a lot of information thrown at you, I guess so please bear with me. And I had to edit this several times since I was was not liking some parts and doubted myself the entire time. If you have any questions about this chapter or anything in general, go ahead and ask away.

Also, I'm looking for someone to help me beta this so if you're interested, please let me know! You can tell me here or on Tumblr (ahintofblue).

I wanted to personally thank you, Celeste for your kind comment! You're really sweet. Thanks for being patient with me, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Time for me to start writing the next one.

Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcome!

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

"_You have your explanation." Kuroko turned, a small smile hidden from Aomine's view, and continued his walk back. "Let's go home."_

* * *

The house came to view as the two arrived. Kuroko let out a puff of air once he saw the noticeable broken window.

"Once everything is settled, I'll have to see if I can get the window replaced."

"Don't have a spare lying around?" Aomine asked.

"No, so please don't jump out of the window." Kuroko said with a firm tone.

"I got it, I got it." Aomine yawned loudly while he stretched his arms out in the air. His stomach grumbled once more and he rubbed his stomach in a small circular manner.

Kuroko patted his arm and smiled. "Is there anything you like to eat?"

Aomine pulled away from his touch. "Not really."

"Alright. I'll make something quick then." He parked his bike right on the porch and went inside. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be in the kitchen."

Aomine stayed silent and entered the living room, settling himself down on the plush couch. He laid down with his arms around the back of his head and shut his eyes. Kuroko watched his movements and once he got himself acclimated, he went to the kitchen.

Kuroko washed his hands and prepared rice firsthand before taking out the necessary ingredients from the fridge. After washing the chicken, he sliced them into smaller pieces, covered them with seasoning, and placed them in the heated pan with oil. While waiting for the chicken bits to fully cook, he chopped up some carrots, onions, and a mix of green and red peppers. He placed it in another heated pan and let that cook itself. He stirred the chicken and once it was ready, he grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and pour the contents on it.

During the cooking process, he had no idea he was being watched. Aomine smelt the aroma coming from the kitchen that woke him from his rest and wanted to see what Kuroko was preparing. He leaned on the kitchen entrance as Kuroko stirred the mix vegetables in the pan.

"It's almost finished." Kuroko lifted his head, hiding the small spark of happiness as he noticed his watcher standing in the back. He knew he was there all along, he just chose not say anything. A familiar feeling struck him, how he longed for those days when his grandmother taught him her cooking techniques. There were good and bad times; the bad times were mostly him overcooking and burning the food, and the good times were his grandmother praising him. She taught him all he needed to know before she passed away a year later.

"-ello? –roko! Oi!"

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts and didn't seem to notice that Aomine was looking down on him while the vegetables were still sizzling.

"You're going to burn it!" Aomine yelled.

"Ah, you're right. Sorry, I was just reminiscing." He cracked a smile and shut the fire. He emptied the contents onto the plate of steaming chicken.

"Oh?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, yeah." Kuroko ended with that. It was a story saved for another time.

"Why don't you grab a seat? I'll get us a drink and utensils." He set the food on the dinner table while Aomine pulled a chair and sat.

From the cabinet, he grabbed a few bowls and chopsticks and set Aomine's in front of him. Aomine continued to eye at him as he moved around the kitchen. Kuroko grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge and poured both of them a cup. Before taking a seat at the table, he scooped up two bowls of steaming rice.

"If you want seconds, let me know." Kuroko closed his eyes and brought his two hands together. "Thanks for the food." He glanced at Aomine who in turn looked at him back. He expected him to dig in immediately but maybe he just needed a small push? He took his chopsticks and picked some meat and vegetables into Aomine's bowl. "Go ahead. I hope you'll like it."

"Thanks for the food..." Aomine quietly spoke and ravaged a chunk of the rice with the meat and vegetables in one attempt. Kuroko froze, his chopsticks hanging in the air. Eating at such a fast pace, he started to choke which startled Kuroko in his stupor.

"Here, drink this!" Kuroko handed him a cup of water and Aomine chugged the entire thing. He gasped with relief as he wiped his mouth with his hand and continued to eat. He awkwardly used the chopsticks and shoved the leftover rice in his mouth before asking Kuroko for more.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" Kuroko took the bowl and filled it with another serving of rice.

"It's fucking amazing! Better than eating raw meat every day. Shit gets boring, y'know?"

"Raw meat?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he handed the filled bowl to him. Aomine nodded as he shoved more food into his mouth while Kuroko ate at his own pace.

"Mostly salvage meat from our opponents. We eat who we kill. Can't let it go to waste." Aomine ate more and asked for Kuroko a refill.

Kuroko looked at him shockingly as he took the bowl. His heart stopped in that moment and tried to discern what he was saying. "You eat human flesh?"

"WHAT?! No! We're shape-shifters originally but you humans call us hybrids. I eat their flesh, a shape shifter's..."

Kuroko appallingly mouthed an 'o' and wondered what he was going to get himself into. Shape-shifters? Aomine eating his own kind? Sounded something from a horror film. Aomine sighed and ruffled his hair back. "Okay, give me some rice and I'll start from the beginning, okay? Because seriously, you look like you'll grow some gray hairs soon."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just a bit unsettling." Another bowl of steaming rice was handed to Aomine. "From the beginning, please."

Before he explained, he finished the rice and the chicken with mixed vegetables. He patted his stomach full of food with a large smile on his face. He started his explanation as Kuroko listened intently.

It wasn't just Aomine who was a shape-shifter. There were others like him from a faraway land where no human tread but somehow they found a way so it was the duty of the shape-shifters to protect what was theirs. Humans invaded their territories and destroyed their homes. A young man named Akashi Seijurou was in charge of capturing them but they weren't going down without a fight. Aomine, with his ability to shift into a panther, fought alongside his comrades. Many animals came together despite their differences but all of that came to an end. The battle was lost and many were taken. Aomine was sent to Touou Laboratory where he met Dr. Imayoshi. He was in the charge of the experiments that were done to him.

"It's not just this lab, there are others where we're being treated like nothing but specimens. Touou, not too long ago, created a serum that enhances my ability to regenerate from any injuries but," Aomine held his wrists up to show Kuroko the shackles. "These here limit my power to shift. The regenerating ability will only work in my panther form. If these were off, I wouldn't be here to begin with." He huffed and crossed his arms. The chains clinked as he moved.

The reason they were called hybrids because every shape-shifter was given a special ability. Each laboratory created a serum to make them 'better' than they originally were. They created killing machines and eventually some sided with the humans. That one snake bastard obeyed his every command and it pissed Aomine off.

"Hybrids, it's unnatural. I'm not them, I refuse to bow down to the humans."

He added with great distaste that he was repeatedly tortured on the lab table to dictate the serum's ability to work. If it was not satisfied by Imayoshi's standards then the process had to be repeated. The serum was changed many times and the crazy doctor had no qualms about taking risks. Aomine killed many shifters in battle, his hands stained in blood and their deaths heavily reminded him that he cannot escape this life. Once in a while, Imayoshi would praise him, especially how his regeneration did well on his body.

"Fuckin' hell, that bastard." His fist slammed the wooden table in anger while his body shook with intensity of displeasure. Kuroko looked at him with remorse and grabbed his hands into his. His thumb brushed his hand from side to side while Aomine made no moves of resisting.

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." Kuroko looked at the shackles. He'll do anything to free this man, he promised him that.

"You can't remove them." Aomine blurted out as if he knew what Kuroko was thinking.

"You don't know that. I'll find someone who can."

"Imayoshi is the only one who has access to this. You can't."

"Let me try." He said forcefully.

Aomine groaned and waved his hand away. He gave a 'whatever' and continued with his story. He mentioned the underground arena. Every week a fight was held and it was a given fact that you had to kill your opponent. The reward? You get to live another day. Refusal wasn't an option and to those who did were put to death. Afterwards, it was found out that the laboratories used their bodies for further study.

"What I said about raw meat. It was our only food source. We eat what we kill. That was part of the reward too. Look-"

He stopped as he saw Kuroko holding back tears as his eyes grew watery.

"Did-did you know them?" Kuroko asked solemnly. His heart was full of sorrow. "They were your friends, weren't they?"

Aomine looked away, his eyes gazing at the small window that viewed vast distance of green and blue.

"No. Even if they were, they were long gone. Heh, now I think about it… I might be the last of my kind, isn't that grand?" He turned and beamed a toothy smile.

"They say a person who smiles a lot is the one who is in a lot of pain." He gripped his shirt where his heart beat with every emotion possible. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. With strength in his words, he said to Aomine. "You're not alone anymore. Here and now you have me as a friend."

Aomine roared with laughter as he slapped his leg several times. "Stupid. I've abandoned everything and that kept me alive to this day. I don't need anybody." He ended with that.

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around him. Kuroko held his head into his chest, combing through the messy hair. His body racked with emotions. What Aomine couldn't see were the tears trailing down his face.

"You shouldn't keep your feelings to yourself." He held onto Aomine a little longer. His voice was but a whisper in the air. "You've been through a lot and suffered greatly. You don't have to hold everything in so please, Aomine-kun, won't you share your pain with me?" He even brushed the shell of Aomine's ears before returning his slow caresses on his hair. A small purring sound was heard and Kuroko couldn't help but listen to it.

He wasn't expecting an answer so the question was left hanging. He pulled back and returned to his usual self. "Come on. You are in need of a bath." Aomine looked at him and shifted his gaze to the floor.

Kuroko tugged his arm and both went to the bathroom. When they're inside, Kuroko filled the tub with warm water and pointed the various soaps that he can use. Also the towels to the side when he was finished. Once done with the explanation, Aomine immediately took off old shirt and pants. Kuroko turned beet red and swiftly looked the other way.

"O-oh, umm… You can take the bandages off. I'll wrap with new ones for you once you're finished. If you need anything else, just call me. In the meantime, I'll go find you some clothes you can wear." He said really quickly.

"Hey, Tet…su?" The nickname rolled slowly off his tongue as if he was testing it.

"Y-yes?" Kuroko answered as he looked somewhere else. The potted orchid on the window needed tended to.

"Thanks."

Surprise lifted his face as he looked straight at him, carefully not tempting himself to look downwards. "You're welcome." He walked out and shut the door behind him, giving Aomine his own privacy. His back relaxed against the door while he exhaled a lofty breath.

He went to his bedroom and browse through his set of clothes. Though each article of clothing he went through wouldn't fit Aomine since he was bigger than him so he looked for ones that'll stretched. It would probably be a good idea to go to town later and buy some outfits for him. He lifted up a white t-shirt with blue stripes and stretchy black pants. These can make do for now.

Clothes in hand, he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Aomine-kun? I'll leaves the clothes by the door. They might be a bit small so later we can go into town and do some shopping." He waited for a response but all he heard swishing of water and spouting curses. He pressed his ear to the door and heard some frustrating noises.

"I'm coming in." He turned the door knob and went in.

He gasped as he saw Aomine trying to fiddle with the shower knobs. Both cold and hot water were set to the max which overfilled the bathtub. The bathroom floor became more than just a puddle of water. He dropped the clothes on the floor and immediately rushed over to close the running water. He took out the stopper and let the water go down a bit, just enough so it won't overflow again.

"What happened?" He grabbed some towels and soaked some of the water out.

Aomine muttered lowly about wanting more hot water but he said 'stupid dials were stupid'.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I should've told you about them." He hummed and saw how Aomine tch'ed and relaxed in the water.

"Want me wash your hair?

"I'm not a child!" Aomine's voice rang deeply as he glared intensively at him. "I can do it myself."

"I know you're not a child but I want to help. Can you close your eyes for me?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, his entire face looked like he wanted to rage even further. But his face relaxed and he sank deeper into the water, just up to his neck, and shut his eyes. Kuroko took that as a 'yes' and rolled his sleeves up. He bent his knees down, his pants a little wet from the water. He poured shampoo on his hand and started massaging Aomine's head. The suds accumulated as his nails dug into his scalp. Kuroko could hear the small purring and what surprised him the most was the sudden panther ears appearing.

He curiously took the ears in his soapy hands and rubbed them with tenderness. A louder purr resulted from the man.

"I have a question," Kuroko stopped for a moment. "How did you escaped?" His panther ears twitched and Aomine took a deep breath. He dunked his head fully into water to remove the soap. He got back up for air and shook his head side to side, the water splattering all over.

"Ah!" Kuroko raised his hands to block the upcoming droplets but some passed through him. He even saw that small curl of a smile on the shifter's face. Oh, he did that on purpose!

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a tired sigh. "You really want to know?"

Kuroko nodded his head and scooped some water on Aomine's head. Areas around the head still felt soapy so he took his time washing it out. "I do."

"One of the shape-shifters, Wakamatsu, managed to free himself and me. Don't know why he picked me, I thought he was going crazy. We never got along in the first place anyways, we fought and argued. He was the type to never shut up, fucking hyenas. But I'll give you this, he got balls. We ran as fast our legs could carry us. Wakamatsu just knew the way and I followed but they found us eventually. They shot at us and he told me to just keep running and not look back. He said he'll stay behind to fend the guards off while I escaped. Don't know what happened to him after that."

"Maybe he's alive?"

He sneered. "I wouldn't count my marbles."

"Your friend was a brave man though."

"He was a fool. That's all he was."

He lastly added how he ran for days and nights, getting as far as he can. He passed through the vast lands and eventually ended up at his house.

Before Kuroko could ask another question, Aomine submerged his head in the water once more. He came up and stood up from the bathtub, his entire body glistened as the water trailed down his body. One foot already out of the bathtub and Kuroko handed him a large towel.

"When you're done, I'll bandage your wounds." He turned his head, hiding the embarrassment on his face. He left the bathroom quickly with the clothes in his hand.

Once Aomine finished, he found Kuroko in his bedroom with the bandages placed at his side. "Come and sit." He patted the empty spot next to him and Aomine sat down, the second half of his body clothed in a towel, leaving his upper half free. Kuroko studied the bruises and wounds, and luckily founded the areas were not infected.

"I found some salve so this should hasten the healing process." Kuroko scooped some with his fingers and applied it to the necessary spots. Aomine sat there quietly and watched those fingers apply with feather-like touches. After the salve, he wrapped the bandages with great care and handed him the clothes soon after.

"They might be a little small."

Aomine picked the shirt up and compared it to his chest. "Seriously?"

"Try it on?" Kuroko tilted his head innocently.

He tried it, it was definitely tight on him and it didn't even cover his stomach. Kuroko saw how irritated he was so he handed the pants next, promising that it was a little better. Aomine snatched the pants and threw the towel at his face. Once he took the towel off, Aomine was fully clothed. The stretchy pants was in fact better than he expected. It hugged his waist without a problem and the length went up to his knees.

"It's not bad." He said truthfully though he couldn't help but chucked at the shirt. "It brings out your muscles quite well, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's eyes widened and denied it with a wave of his hand. "That's not funny! I can't go out looking like this!"

"I think the ladies will love it. It's a new trend."

"You're ridiculous! Nobody goes out like this!"

"And you're incredible." Kuroko smiled warmly. "Why don't we head out and we'll get you ones that fit you?"

"Fuck no! Told you I'm not going out."

"You can just wear something over it."

"It's not going to fit me. And besides," He held his chains up. "Have you forgotten? Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea." He insinuated with a grin.

"Oh... well, you're right about that." He massaged the back of his neck and chuckled. He didn't want people guessing what kind of relationship they had. He shuddered at the thought if someone insinuated that they were involved in BDSM. That would be quite the conversation. Luckily when Aomine was in town before, no one spotted him so at least the awkward questions were avoided.

"I'll go and buy you some clothes then." He sat up and went to his closet to grab his small bag. "I'll be back. If you're hungry still, there's some food in the fridge."

"Yeah, yeah…"Aomine laid down on Kuroko's bed, his arms spread out on the sheets. "Go."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then."

Once he left the room, Aomine stared at the ceiling and thought about the events that transpired. He shifted his body to the side and buried his head into the pillows, inhaling a pleasant, familiar scent of the tea he had before. His ears jerked when he heard the door shut. He slowly got up and looked out the window. Down below he saw Kuroko riding his bike and rode until he was just a speck in the distance. He grabbed a chair from the wooden desk and sat himself down. His arms rested on the window still and position his head on it. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and the gentle wind tickled his arms. This new world he was in, it almost reminded him of home.

The sliding doors opened as Kuroko took a step inside Aida's Wear & Flare. A young girl stood behind the cash register as she counted her inventory. She adjusted the pins in her caramel hair as a strand of hair fell in front of her.

"There's one of that and five more in the back. Probably should order another case of this." She wrote the details down in her notepad.

"Ah, good afternoon Riko-san."

"Oh, Kuroko!" Riko, the owner of the clothing store, waved at him. At such a young age, she took over once her father retired. She exceeded far beyond her father's expectations and continued to make the business grow. The customers loved the varieties of clothing, discounts, and Riko's ability to make you come back for more. She always made sure customers were satisfied once they purchased their items. She put her notepad down and walked over with a bright smile on her face.

"It's been a while. How've you been?" She hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug with much enthusiasm. "Everything is well, nothing much has changed. Work at the daycare has been good, the children can be quite the bunch though." Of course he kept silent about Aomine to himself.

"I can imagine." She winked at her. "Now then, anything in particular you're looking for? We got new shipment in today if you want to take a look." She pointed at the stacks of summer shirts at the front of the place. "We also have a sale on jeans and if you're particularly looking for swim trunks because it's the perfect time of the year to head to the beach, we got a buy one, get one half the price sale!"

"Thank you, Riko-san. I'll keep them in mind and take a look around."

"Great, if you need any help, don't be a stranger." She smiled and spotted more customers coming in. She head on over to greet them.

As Kuroko passed by a few racks of clothes, he saw the number of selections for him to choose but there were just too many to sift through. So he decided to look at the ones that came in. He went to the rack of summer shirts and picked out a few which he believed was Aomine's size. Next came the pants and he grabbed a variety of jeans and shorts. He realized buying clothes for someone added a little fun in his life but the real question came to mind. How long was Aomine going to stay? He asked him to stay before but Aomine hadn't given him an exact reply. Maybe he would really leave once his wounds are healed? Perhaps that was one possibility to consider.

But what if he didn't want to leave? What was the likeliness of that?

He shouldn't think about it too much, it was all up to him. If he wanted to leave then Kuroko wouldn't force him to stay. It was his decision alone but deep down, he didn't want him to go.

Once shopping was done, he went to the counter to pay. Riko looked at the clothing and Kuroko with a questioning look. She was giving him a peculiar look because they both knew that the clothes were not his size.

"Are these for someone?" She asked as she rang each item.

"They are."

"Are you hiding a secret man in your love life? If so, then I want details." She hinted teasingly and winked. "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe between us friends."

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he easily made up a lie. "You're mistaken. These clothes are for a relative of mine whose planning on staying here for a while. He asked me to help him do some shopping."

"Is that so?" She asked lightly. "Well, you're quite a helpful guy. If you do find someone though, best to let me know, okay? I'll invite you guys to my place and I'll whip up some of my cooking. Riko's special curry beef!"

"…That's very kind of you." The last time Kuroko had any of her cooking was when she and her husband held a charity event. Riko was in charge of making stew and that was something he would not want to try again. It wasn't only him who had a stomach ache but there were others who had a bad experience. Some wanted to throw up and others passed out in their seats, it felt like a murder scene almost. The most shocking part was Riko not seeing what was wrong with her food. She thought adding more protein powder and strawberries would help with digestion. It was a meltdown in the end.

"Great! I look forward to it."

Once she rang the items up, Kuroko paid in cash and bid Riko a nice day. He walked out of the store and placed the bags in the small basket attached to the bike. With enough time to do a few more errands, he biked to the supermarket and bought tonight's dinner. He also went to a home improvement store and found a window to replace the broken one. Someone will come to install it in a week or so. With the afternoon close to a finish, he headed back home.

"I'm home." He called out.

He took off his shoes and settled the bags with food down in the kitchen and kept the clothes with him. He noticed the house was quiet, a bit too quiet so he went to find Aomine. Seeing how he wasn't downstairs, he went upstairs to his room.

"Aomine-kun?" He opened the door and what he saw looked like a sleeping cat on the window still. The entire room was still except the small snores coming from Aomine. Kuroko placed the clothes to the side and walked over. The shape-shifter's breathing was calm and body relaxed. His ears out and twitched at random intervals, while his long black tail hugged around his body.

His hand reached out and gently stroked Aomine's head. He really liked the feel of it, how smooth like a baby. Instinctively his head slightly moved side to side against his touch and made Kuroko beamed more. He found it really adorable and continued, but when he was about to pull away, the long tail shot out and wrapped around Kuroko's waist, tugging his body closer.

"W-wh-what? Aomine-kun?" His eyes expanded and a hint of warmth ran across his face even more as Aomine rested his head on Kuroko's chest.

"Mom…"

He felt a pang in his chest and frowned in dismay.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered. He continued his caresses through Aomine's hair while he remained in place with the warm tail still curled around him. He looked out the window and pondered the view Aomine was looking at. How long has it been since he seen a view like this? The setting sun decorated the sky of warm reds and oranges, and the solitude welcomed both of them for as long it allowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: Argh, mommy feels like no tomorrow, I just feel like Aomine is starved for comfort so stuff like this happens, just being close to someone he can trust helps a lot. At least they established some form of friendship and hopefully I can successfully bring them together romantically in the near future (lol). I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter but it just happened. Enjoy reading it and stay tune for the next!

Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcome.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered. He continued his caresses through Aomine's hair while he remained in place with the warm tail still curled around him. He looked out the window and pondered the view Aomine was looking at. How long has it been since he seen a view like this? The setting sun decorated the sky of warm reds and oranges, and the solitude welcomed both of them for as long it allowed._

* * *

The resonation of a guitar filled the bedroom while long fingers strummed the strings, creating a soothing melody of music. His eyes closed as he thought of one note at a time.

A loud ding from his cell phone instantly disturbed his quiet time. He slightly moaned and picked it up. One message notification appeared on screen so he opened it with a slid of a finger. He lifted an eyebrow as he read the contents and glanced at the naked man on his bed, with white sheets covering his lower half.

"Hey, time to get up sleepy head." He walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Aww, five more minutes?" His golden tail wagged lazily from side to side as yawning man fell onto the shorter man's lap. His arms slid underneath the man's shirt and wrapped around his waist. His hands climbed up his back while snuggling his face into well-toned chest.

"Oi, Kise. That's enough."

Kise pulled him down on the bed until the black haired man lay on top of him. His hands left his back and groped the firm globes of the fully clothed butt.

"Ka-sa-mat-su-cchi." He grinned at every syllable.

"Get off me! And put on some clothes!" Yukio blushed shortly after and tapped the man's head with his cell phone repeatedly. "We got work to do." He got off the bed and tucked his shirt back in his pants.

"Kasamatsucchi is so mean to me!" The blond haired man cried as he rubbed his head, his ears pointed downwards sadly.

"And don't call me that!" Yukio huffed.

"Fine…" He pouted as he got up. He went to grab his wrinkled dress shirt and pants off the floor.

"What's the job anyways?"

Yukio pressed a red button on the wall which brought up an entire weapon inventory. He loaded his gun and brought extra bullets for him just in case. He placed one in his gun holder strapped to his waist and an extra one in his coat. He also packed a briefcase with a tranquilizer gun and a few sleeping darts to go with it.

"We're retrieving an escapee."

"Huh, seriously? Somebody actually got away? Who is it?"

"Aomine Daiki from Touou."

"Wait a second," He gave a quick thought. "No way! Aominecchi?! How the hell did he get out?"

"Seems like he had help. His accomplice been taken out already and was sent to processing."

"I see." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Think of it this way." Yukio walked over and rubbed his ears. "You'll get to bring him back home alive."

"If senpai thinks so." He uttered softly.

Yukio sighed and ruffled Kise's hair playfully. "You will." His tone darkened just a slight bit. He stopped and grabbed a slim, black metal collar on the desk.

Kise's shoulders immediately sank. "Do I have to wear it? You know I won't run, I'm always good to you. Please?" He pleaded. He walked over and cuddled on Yukio's shoulder. His tail excitingly whipped back and forth.

"Rules are rules. You know that." Yukio turned and held the collar to Kise's neck. He grimaced as he heard the soft clink of metal and a blue light started blinking once it was on.

Kise rubbed his neck, feeling how uncomfortable it was.

"Let's go. Even with those chains on, Aomine probably has a good distance between us."

Kise silently gave a 'yes' and both moved to the last point where Aomine was spotted.

They reached the underground warehouse storage and noticed the state it was in. It was in shambles, as if someone took a dynamite and exploded the entire place. Wooden splinters from broken crates splattered everywhere, along with shattered glass. There was even a spot on the ground where dried blood settled. Yukio explored the area as he carefully treaded over the clutter of mess. Kise done the same and found a hole big enough to fit a person. Using his sense of smell, he could tell the panther was all over this. He even felt a slight airy flow coming through the hole too.

Yukio came over and watched what Kise was doing. He took note of it and opened his cell phone, typing a quick message to Imayoshi.

"Whatcha typing there?" Kise looked up.

"Updating Doctor Imayoshi about this. We also have another problem to address."

"We do?"

He nods. "One man couldn't have done this. There may be more than one party who was in on it. Can't you tell?"

Kise placed his hand on the rocky opening and felt the rigidity, cool surface. He took a loose piece of rock from it and sniffed it. "There were several here. Can't exactly pinpoint who they are though…"

"Hm. I'll let him know about it." Yukio finished his last message to the doctor and called security. Once he got hold of the person currently on the job, he mentioned about going through the warehouse's video feeds. Security agreed and will get him the information as soon as possible.

"Now then, we have a job to do." He said once he hung up.

Both reached the upper level and found the dug up entrance around where the warehouse would be. The hole was covered well, with many large branches and leaves.

"Look senpai, tracks." Kise pointed as a pair of feet continued onwards, away from their arena.

"Good, let's go."

Kise bent on all fours as his transformation started. His entire body shifted into a golden retriever, his eyes glowed a golden light with his long, light brown coat shimmering in the sunlight. He barked happily as he ran around Yukio, he even jumped as his paws reached his chest.

It has been a while since Kise went out. He was already feeling cooped up in that place and the feeling of touching dirt instead of the cold, steel floor was most gratifying.

"KISE! DOWN!"

The golden retriever jumped and whimpered but Yukio shook his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"Find that panther!"

Without time to waste, Kise followed the footsteps while Yukio trailed behind.

As time passed, they were still on the right path but as they reached the river, Kise turned back into his human form with a troubling look.

"The tracks stopped here." He stared at the wide bank and watched the river flowing. He bent his knees and gathered water in his hands. The cool liquid splashed onto his face and he gathered more to cool his neck down. "He could've crossed here and ended up somewhere over there." He pointed at the area in front of them. "Or he went down stream…"

"We'll just have to get across and go from there. Aomine probably has a one track mind and continued forward." Yukio said simply.

"You got it. Just hang onto me and we'll swim across. The current isn't so bad so we should be there in no time!"

Yukio didn't seem too fond of being wet and Kise already changed into a dog. Kise barked at him and waited for him to get in the water.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yukio went to Kise and wrapped around him while holding his briefcase tightly. The dog started to paddle across while his owner clung to him while moving his legs.

Once they got to the other side, both of them lay on the ground exhausted, breathing heavily as they were dripping wet. Kise shook the water off of him and Yukio shouted at him to watch it.

After wringing out his shirt and laying it out to dry, he sat on a dry log. "We'll take a small break. Rest up and get some food. I'll get a fire started and see if you can find something for us to eat."

"You got it!" Kise saluted and vanished into the woods.

While Yukio prepared a fire, Kise looked around carefully, not to make any noises. Even though he was able to be apart from Yukio, he wasn't allowed to travel far. With the collar around his neck, he was able to go a certain distance before the blinking blue right becomes a bright red. It would somewhat immobilize the wearer, sending an electric shock until he or she headed back to a safe distance. If the wearer refused to comply and fought against it, the collar will self-destruct. Many had tried and lost their lives in the end.

Kise successfully caught them a rabbit which he was praised for and had his ears scratched. Yukio shed the rabbit skin off and prepared the meat by the fire. The two ate quietly before continuing their search once more. Yukio was right about Aomine being a one track mind, he found footprints leading from where he got out of the river and straight into the woods. It was too easy for them.

The giant figure roared as he slammed into his opponent, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. Blood spurted out of his mouth and coughed harshly. The larger man continued forward and picked the shifter up. His legs frantically moved him back before he was picked up. They failed to get him far.

"How boring…" His large hands gripped the man's neck as he struggled to attack back. He clawed at his arms but his defense was an unbreakable shield like a diamond. He tried to gasp for breath but the hand increased in strength. He couldn't breathe and his attempts to break free grew less. Before he knew it, the fighter snapped his neck. The body fell to the floor with a thump.

The training room boomed with great excitement but others feigned ignorance, refusing to believe a dead shifter was lying on the ground. They hated to fight and hated others who sided with the humans.

Across from the fighters was a glass room where one can watch the shifters train. Akashi saw the whole spectacle with a glass of wine as he sat with dark haired man with a mole under his right eye.

"He's quite the fighter. It seems he's doing quite well in his training. A job well done, Tatsuya." Akashi complimented as he sipped his drink.

"You flatter me. I did nothing of the sort. He's just particularly strong to begin with. He doesn't ask for much either, as long as he gets to eat, he's quite obedient."

"How fortunate of you to have him in your care then. I expect great results from you."

Himuro nodded his head in thanks and watched how his fighter was leaning towards the body, his mouth wide open.

"If you excuse me, Akashi-sama." Himuro left his seat and quickly stepped into the training room. He commanded his fighter his stop and he did without trouble.

"But Muro-chin, I'm hungry."

"Atsushi," Himuro patted the gigantic man's head. "You know I won't stop you from eating but you don't have to eat this," He looked at the corpse. "Alright? Let's go back and I'll get you something better."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Good," Himuro eyed at the other fighters-in-training. "Study what you've learned today and I expect improvements tomorrow. Dismiss." He lightly pushed Murasakibara's back and they walked out of the room.

Akashi swished his glass of wine and downed the rest. He finished his check on Yosen for today and next was Shuutoku. With a sudden rapt on the door, Doctor Imayoshi walked in.

"Akashi-sama," He said with a bow. From his mobile device, he pulled up a hologram of pictures taken from the incident. "Kaijou's been dispatched. From their findings where Aomine was last seen, they've concluded that there could be more parties involved. Yukio already requested security to look into their video feeds and we'll go from there."

"Good," Akashi snapped the wine glass in half. "Once you find them, strip them of everything, no food or water for a week. We'll put them to good use after."

"W-what do you plan on doing?"

"Just a demonstration." Akashi smiled as he dropped the broken glass. "Would be terrible of me to not set an example."

"Hey Shin-chan, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That Aomine escaped."

"Hn. That fool won't get far."

"Some are betting that he's coming back and some think differently. What you say?"

"I'm not wasting my time thinking useless things, nanodayo." He shifted his glasses up.

"But he got out, didn't he?" Takao said as he grabbed Midorima's hand and fixed the taping. "Hey! Maybe we should es-" but Midorima covered his mouth. His intense eyes stared hard at his partner.

"Don't carelessly throw your life away, Takao."

Takao grabbed Midorima's hand and placed it on his lap, squeezing it tightly. "Shin-chan, I would fly both of us out of here in a heartbeat."

"I know." His eyes softened and pulled Takao close to him while brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Endure it just a bit longer."

The sunset soon fell to night. Kuroko thought it would be best to get dinner ready but Aomine slept, he couldn't just leave the room yet. Though Aomine shifted in his sleep and soon his eyes opened to a pair of light blue staring right back at him.

"Hey."

"H-huh?" Aomine blinked and looked at where he was situated.

"Had a good nap?"

"What?!" He shot out of his seat and stepped away. Kuroko chuckled, how he found it very amusing to see Aomine all surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. You moved in your sleep and ended up on me. I didn't want to wake you."

"Yeah, right…" He said in disbelief.

"It's true." Kuroko tried to explain. "I found you sleeping near the window. It just happened."

"Heh, bet you were trying to force yourself on me."

Kuroko felt this night was going to be a long one. "What are you talking about, Aomine-kun?" He raised his voice. "I'm not that kind of person. Have I done anything to you?"

"Yeah!" He scoffed. "Obviously!"

"And what is that?"

"Your kindness! It's fucking disgusting and infuriating. How I'm still here is the biggest question…"

Kuroko frowned. "It's not terrible to know someone is looking out for you."

"Tch, like you would know!"

"I do."

"Says a man who lives in this dull house by himself. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

Kuroko drew a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down. Don't think too much about this, he said to himself, he doesn't understand. But every second, his heart was breaking apart.

"What about your mother, Aomine-kun? Didn't she-"

"Don't fucking bring her into this!" He kicked the chair to the side while his muscles tensed. His hands fisted into a tight grip on his side as if ready to lashed out like last time.

"You called out to her when you're sleeping." He said calmly as possible. "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Get out of my way." Aomine marched passed him, heading to the bedroom entrance but Kuroko grabbed his arm.

"Don't do this again. You can tell me anything, I won't let you suffer this by yourself!" Kuroko desperately tugged him back but with their difference in strength, Aomine wouldn't budge at all. He had to keep him from leaving.

Aomine threw him to the side and just when he set one foot out, Kuroko appeared in front of him, arms wide apart though he was afraid that he'll get hurt. He had to try something.

"Get out of my way."

Kuroko trembled and continued. "No, I won't. Listen to me!"

"You wish for death? So be it." Aomine widened his mouth and bared his fangs at him. He was about to strike but Kuroko cried out.

"My grandmother!" He began, his heart beating quick as he felt his eyes watering. "She passed away, she was all I had growing up. We were happy together, just the two of us living in this house. This place is full of memories... Every single day, she wore a smile and every single day, she was close to dying. She had a heart condition and... I was…" His tears streamed down his face but he didn't want to stop, he had to continue. He took a deep breath as he looked at the shape-shifter painfully.

"Really angry at myself for a long time because I couldn't do anything to save her. I told her many times that I was sorry but she told me to keep smiling and live. She was happy." He swallowed and looked at Aomine who stood there listening. He kept on. "I'd do anything to go back in time but it's impossible." His voice strained and begged for the last time.

"I want you to stay, this can be your new home. We'll create new memories and I'll help you go through anything, if you ask of me."

Aomine showed a slight amazement while remaining completely silent. He reverted his fangs back and turned around. He sat on the bed completely in thought and rubbed his head, grumbling.

He sighed with relief that Aomine stayed. Thankfully his words reached him somehow. He sat down next to him but gave him some space.

Aomine looked up at the ceiling before speaking his mind at Kuroko. "My mom was always there for me, even after my father passed away. She looked out for me… always told me to be careful but I didn't listen to her. I was a trouble maker back when I was a kid, always got into fights with the other cubs. Mom would scold me, told me I shouldn't fight because she didn't like seeing me hurt. It upset her so I promised I would stop. Didn't stop me from learning to defend myself though, bunch of friends and I trained each other."

His eyes lit up just a bit, his voice softened as he spoke. "I remember telling my mom that I'll protect her from the bad guys but when Akashi's men came in…" His hands gripped the sheet of the bed. "They shot her down before I could do anything. It was already too late. I should've become stronger for her but I failed… Fuck, the world's shit." He hid his face in his arms.

Kuroko didn't know what to say, sorrow consumed his throbbing chest. The world was cruel to Aomine, if only he could give him the happiness he deserves. Kuroko sat closer to him and tentatively reached out to rub Aomine's back in slow, soothing circles. It'll be alright, he wanted to say, you'll be fine.

"Tetsu…" He sighed tiredly as he leaned his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Silence.

"Hey?" He raised his head.

"Hm?"

"I'll stay, is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Kuroko poked him on the nose. His light laughter turned into smaller sobs. He really couldn't believe it. He was really staying.

Aomine groaned with disgust. "Stop crying! Damn it, you're like a piglet!"

"Piglet?" He sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. The ache in his chest started to fade. "Aomine-kun is funny."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Kuroko held back a snicker. "Oh, do you want to eat? I bought food for dinner."

"Not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll eat it tomorrow, okay?"

"Really? Not going to leave?" Kuroko playfully added.

"Duh. Told you I'm staying now shut up and let me sleep." He said without malice. He flicked Kuroko's nose and got a pout in response. He jumped until he settled himself comfortably on the bed.

Once he was settled, Kuroko thought it would be best to leave quietly but the deep voice rang through his ears.

"Stay." It wasn't a command.

Kuroko complied with ease and sat at the edge of the bed. "Good-" Aomine pulled his entire body by the arm and settled right next to him. He wrapped Kuroko with his entire frame as if he was afraid that he'll leave him. There was a sense of security Kuroko felt and he welcomed it. Aomine rested his chin on top of his head and whispered a good night.

"Good night, Aomine-kun." He shut his eyes and never left his side.


	7. Chapter 7

And there you have it, the next updated chapter and I apologize greatly for any minor details missing from this because yeah, I re-read this many times and felt I could address this and that but maybe the readers will be okay with it and I don't want to be overly detailed? And I never written fight scenes so had to do a little research on that and hoped Kuroko's decision isn't entirely a bad one. Hmm, I shouldn't think so hard about this and leave it up to you guys.

And I made a tumblr blog (heartlessblu) you can pretty much track my status updates there and stop by and say hi.

Celeste: Awww, your reviews give me lots of warm feels and smiles, let me give you a hug! And yes, I would love for you to be my beta. Send me a message on tumblr (heartlessblu) and we'll go from there :).

Stay tuned on the next update!

* * *

_Kuroko complied with ease and sat at the edge of the bed. "Good-" Aomine pulled his entire body by the arm and settled right next to him. He wrapped Kuroko with his entire frame as if he was afraid that he'll leave him. There was a sense of security Kuroko felt and he welcomed it. Aomine rested his chin on top of his head and whispered a good night._

"_Good night, Aomine-kun." He shut his eyes and never left his side.  
_

* * *

It wasn't long before Kise and Yukio exited the woods and were surrounded by the wide plains of green. The sun welcomed them with its warm rays while the wind brushed against their faces. The blades of grass moved like waves of the ocean and the sky of clouds floated by like ships.

"Finally!" Kise hooted and ran not too far from Yukio as he fell to the ground. He laid back against the grass and sighed with relief, eyeing the sky above him. He took a deep breath in as the fresh air filled his nostrils. "This is nice. And look over there," Kise pointed at that one large cloud. "It looks like a bird!"

Yukio ran up to him and rolled his eyes at the relaxed man. He placed one hand on his hip and said. "We don't have time for this, Kise."

"But Kasumatsucchi! Look how amazing this place is!" Kise exclaimed as he rolled over in the grass, not minding the small stains he got on himself.

"Yes, it's nice and all but we're wasting time as it is." He said irritably.

Kise pouted. "Aww, but it's not like we're far away from Aominecchi so it's okay! Come on," He pulled Yukio down until he was on the same level as him. "See? Isn't this lovely? You rarely get to see a place like this. Ah, I think that cloud has your face, though it's a bit grumpy."

Yukio surveyed his surroundings, seeing how colorful it was compared to the arena. He was used seeing the color red all the time and silently agreed that this place was indeed a wonder. Yukio shifted his head to Kise, seeing how his smile belonged to this place, how his bright eyes widened at every small thing. His complexion matched the environment too well. He even stared at that one cloud and absolutely declined the thought of it looking like him.

"Oh! Hold on a second, senpai." Kise turned over, his back towards Yukio. He grabbed a bunch of baby blue-eyes growing around and fiddled with them. It didn't take long for him to finish so once it was done, he faced Yukio with excitement.

"Close your eyes."

"Why? Aren't we done here?" But Kise refused and begged once more. Both his hands were clasped together and shook with eagerness.

"Fine," Yukio sighed with his patience at low. "Just this and we leave. No more hanging around."

Kise's ears perked up. "Hold out your hand."

Yukio extended his right hand and waited. Kise placed his handmade flower ring on his index finger and giggled how it fitted just right. A bunch of blue were strung together and Yukio stared at it in awe.

"My sisters taught me a long time ago. I'm glad I still remembered it. They would've scolded me if I forgot something like this…" Kise scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly.

"Kise," Yukio quietly said. He reached and touched the side of Kise's cheek, his thumb wiping a speck of dirt off.

The blond man held the hand on his cheek into his own and kissed it. "We should go." He got up and stretched his arms. "As you said, can't be hanging around for long."

Yukio said his name once again, a troubling look on his face as he got up. He wanted to say something but the uncertainty in his gut stopped him.

Kise looked at him with a grin. "I know, senpai. I understand." He pulled Yukio closer to him and tilted his chin up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. His tongue teased the entrance of his mouth and slipped inside while Yukio stood there stunned. After Kise had a taste of his owner, he pulled back and licked his own lips. He gave him a wink and went to follow Aomine's scent.

"Goddamit, Kise…" Yukio muttered as he wiped his mouth with his arm. "Thinks he can do whatever he wants." His eyes shifted to the flower ring on, a finger touched the soft petals with care.

"Hurry Kasamatsucchi!" Kise called out from afar and Yukio uttered something about Kise's personality being everywhere before catching up to him.

They walked through the flat plains and soon the ground turned uphill. They treaded their way to the top and saw a small, white house right in front of them.

"Oh, well looks like we found him." Kise lifted his hand to his forehead to block the sun from his face. "Let's say hello!" He was about to bolt but a hand immediately shot out and grabbed Kise by the back of his collar.

"Damn it, Kise! At least have a plan, he'll kill you without a second thought if you screw it up." Yukio gritted his teeth together and pulled him back to the ground.

Yukio added. "There's a high probability that someone is in the house with him. You bring Aomine out and distract him while I check inside. Don't kill him, you got that? Knock him out if you have to."

"Roger! But what if he ends up killing me, what will you do?" Kise faked a painful face and touched his chest in a mocking manner.

"Are you asking for early retirement? Your orders are not to die and you're going to follow it."

"Aww, I'm just playing. You know I wouldn't leave you. Who'll take care of you once I'm gone?"

"Dumbass, just go already!" Yukio pushed him forward with force.

Aomine took his time to open his eyes. They soon adjusted to the bright room but he snuggled back into the pillow, not wanting to get up. He noticed a small body clung to him and looked down to see Kuroko sleeping peacefully on his chest. Memories of last night flooded his mind and that was when he understood that this man in his arms was someone he wanted to protect.

His ears twitched and he looked out the opened window. He saw a speck of yellow coming closer and that was when he went on full alert. He shook Kuroko, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey Tetsu! Come on, you gotta go."

Kuroko mumbled and opened his eyes to a worried face of Aomine. "Wh-what's going on?" The look on Aomine's face made him nervous.

"You have to hide, someone is coming for me. And I don't want you get involved in this."

"Who is this? Maybe I can help-" Kuroko tried to look out the window, maybe he could see who was this person but Aomine forcefully kept him away from the window.

He placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulder. "No. It's best if you get somewhere safe. He's a shifter, they sent him to deal with me it seems."

"Oh," Kuroko frowned, he had a bad feeling about this. "Did he-"

"Yeah, he's like me though I'm the better fighter." Aomine replied. He messed with Kuroko's bed hair with a confident smirk. "I'll go kick his ass where it belongs, it'll be quick so don't worry. Just don't leave the house, alright?" He gave him a tight squeeze before leaving the room.

Kuroko watched him go, he wanted to help Aomine but what can he do? He didn't have any fighting skills and even if he did, he was no match against shifters. He'll be dead in a second!

He had to make sure Aomine was fine so he watched from the window. He only lifted his head up a tiny bit, enough to make out the two figures but not easily seen.

Aomine barged out of the house and walked toward Kise who was coming down a hill with a wide smile.

"Aominecchi!" Kise waved his arms in the air. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Didn't think you'd settle down so soon. Tracking you was terribly boring!" His entire personality made Aomine irritated.

"Figured they send someone like you to do the dirty deed." Aomine said and stood in front of Kise.

"Oh no, I'm not here to kill you. I have orders to bring you back alive. So," He flicked a speck of dirt off his shoulder, "would you come quietly? Save us the trouble really."

Aomine laughed in the air and denied his request. "You must be out of your fucking mind. Why don't you be a good dog and run back to your master? Or I'll kill you where you stand." He stared at Kise darkly. His hands turned to sharp claws while his eyes glowed fierce, reading to strike at the blond any time. His ears appeared and angrily pointed downwards.

"I'll give you one last chance, Aominecchi. Come home to us, where your family is. Don't abandon us..." He voice suddenly quivered to a whisper.

"Sorry, Kise. That place was never my home. We were a proud race once and look where we are now, serving humans and killing each other for their own entertainment. It's a slaughterhouse. I don't know what your master been feeding you but we're just means to an end. Once you're dead, he'll find another to replace you. I've made my decision, it's time to make yours." Aomine said firmly. He bent his knees low and kept his arms up in front of him in a defensive position.

"If you really want me to come back, you're gonna have to do it the hard way."

"You don't understand our relationship." Kise's body started to turn. His hands turned to claws like Aomine's, even his eyes and ears shifted to match his. "Kasumatsucchi means a lot to me and he feels the same so don't presume you know anything about us!"

He charged toward Aomine, baring his fangs while his claws ready to strike.

"Copy all you want but the only one who can beat me is me!" Aomine roared as he sprinted toward him.

The two clashed, Aomine nearly dodged a right hook coming at him. He feinted to the right then left, and sent a flying kick to Kise's side but he managed to block it with his arm. Kise immediately grabbed his leg, his claws digging deep into the skin, and pulled Aomine forward before sending a quick punch to the face.

"Hah… nice one." Aomine grinned as he felt the numbing pain where it landed.

"Aominecchi shouldn't underestimate me." Kise jumped in the air and landed a downward kick but Aomine side-stepped and used his chains, wrapping them around his opponent's neck. Kise struggled in his hold but the chains became tighter. It wasn't going to end like this. With his quick thinking, he turned into a crow and flew up. His repeated caws cried out in victory and transformed right back into his human form once he landed behind him. His clothes mostly ripped as Aomine can clearly see the wide spread of black feathers from his arms.

"You annoying fucker." If Aomine could take his chains off, he would've ended this fight with haste.

As the fight resumed Yukio managed to walk around the house without a problem and went through the backdoor. He broke the screen door with his gun and walked inside. He held his gun close to him and looked around, finding the place quiet so he carefully explored the main floor, the gun pointed at every corner and room. Once cleared, he walked upstairs to find a few closed doors. He opened them but came up empty and spotted a room wide open at the end of the hallway.

Kuroko watched the two fought each other and prayed for Aomine's safety. He also found that mysterious man interesting, seeing how he was able to shift into different animals. A sudden sound broke out of his thoughts and believed it came from downstairs. There was someone else with the blond man? He looked for a place to hide and quickly slid under his bed. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he heard footsteps coming closer. He covered his mouth with his hand and waited.

He saw black shoes coming in and waited. He could hear his own heart beating loudly against his chest. He repeatedly hope this stranger will go away soon. The footsteps moved step by step, walking toward small corners and possible hidings such as his closet.

It felt like eternity for Kuroko and when the footsteps met in front of the bed, he stopped breathing. It felt he wasn't going to make it out alive but he mentally sighed with relief once the footsteps disappeared and out the door.

He waited for a few minutes before getting out. He had to warn Aomine about the other person in the house. He tiptoed out the room but a gun was pointed directly at his head. Kuroko paused and stared at the short, spiky haired man with sharp steel blue eyes looking straight at him.

"You're going to be quiet and do as I say, got it?"

Kuroko gulped and nodded his head.

"Good, now move. Any sudden movements and I'll shoot you." He cocked his gun and Kuroko swallowed with a nod.

He went downstairs while Yukio followed right behind him, the gun still pointed at his head. He was told to get out and they walked closer to where the two shifters fought.

"Hey!" Yukio cried out. The two stopped and looked. Both of them stained with blood, their shirts completely dirty and torn. Their breathing was haggard but none of them looked like they were ready to give up just yet.

Aomine's face fallen to a shock and it was more than enough to get him fired up once more. "Let him go."

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko whispered and cringed to the feel of the gun barrel to his head.

"What's he to you? You don't take interest in us humans, right? What makes him any different?"

Aomine gave no reply back, only to watch with careful eyes on Yukio's finger on the trigger, ready to shoot while Kuroko stood there in fear, his legs felt they couldn't barely hold him up.

"I'll let him go if you agree to come with us. You don't have to make it worse than it already is."

"Don't do it!" Kuroko let out.

"Oi, be quiet!" Yukio pressed the gun harder to his head.

"I'll go." Aomine finally said. He readied stance became calm and stood there, waiting for Yukio to put down his gun.

There wasn't anything Kuroko could do but he had to try something. Even though he had no fighting skills, he can still make a difference.

What surprised everyone was the sudden movement from Kuroko. He turned around and grabbed Yukio's gun, trying to release it from his grip.

"The hell?!" Yukio frustratingly fought a tug-of-war with him. What he didn't know at the last moment, Aomine came forward behind Kuroko with his fangs bare. Aomine clamped his mouth on Yukio's wrist and with great strength, he pulled both of them down. Yukio released his hold on the gun as the blood started pouring from his wrist. Kuroko fell on his back and eyes widely opened, he reached for the gun before there was any chance of recovering it.

"Get off me!" Yukio cried out in pain. His free hand started punching Aomine in the face but the hold on his wrist refused to let go. Aomine grunted with each hit but he retaliated by biting harder. "FUCK!" His hand stopped attacking as his body twitched, desperately wanting to be free.

Kise was a few seconds caught off guard as he watched Kuroko's attempt to stop Yukio and soon bolted once he saw Aomine racing toward them. Kise frantically called out Yukio's name and what was even more surprising when he saw Kuroko holding a gun at him.

He never used a gun before, let alone shoot a person with it. Kuroko's hands jittered as he held it. There wasn't a point to shoot him, he didn't want to hurt anymore. He just wanted to end.

"Hey there, there's no need for that." Kise let out a nervous laugh as he held both his hands up with good intentions. "Put that down or you'll hurt someone."

"Enough…" Kuroko said. "Leave us alone, he's not coming back with you." The gun wavered every moment.

"Look, we got orders. We're not coming back empty handed so please?" Kise walked over slowly until a shot fired at him, missing his face. "Shit!"

"Kise!" Yukio remained helpless and howled in pain as he felt the fangs digging into his skin.

He didn't mean to fire at him, it just happened so sudden. He had to keep this man back, he was dangerous. He wanted to be strong for Aomine's sake. "I-I can't."

Aomine let out and released Yukio's wrist and grabbed his neck, adding small pressure to his throat. "Tetsu…" He lifted Yukio from the ground and walked over. The man struggled with one hand as he tried clawing the tanned arm but Aomine ignored it.

"Put the gun down." He said softly to Kuroko.

The shorter man looked up with scared eyes and stared at Yukio. "But-"

"It's okay," He tightened his hold a little more. Yukio gasped, his mouth like a gaping fish as he tried to regain some air into his lungs. "Put the gun down."

His patient words felt soothing so he obeyed and dropped the gun. A sense of relief washed over him, he didn't have to do it anymore but he had shot at Kise and that terrified him. The immediate fire, the instant sound of the bullet leaving the barrel, he hated it. He looked at Aomine who gave him a nod and glared at the blond male.

"Here's the thing, you take your sorry ass back to that hell hole and he comes out alive. If not, then I'll snuff the life out of him."

"Kise, just forget about me…" Yukio muttered every single word painfully. His wrist needed medical attention and the loss of blood was not a good sign.

"Senpai…" Kise took a step forward but halted as he saw Aomine's hard stare.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Huh-Shit!" Aomine moved to the side as he dodged the second gun aimed at him. The shot missed as Aomine flipped Yukio over until his face met the ground and instantly pulled his free arm behind his back until there was a loud crack. Yukio painfully cried out and clenched his teeth together. His breathing heavy as his body laid on the ground like a broken toy.

"Shouldn't have done that."

"You bastard!" Kise shot passed Kuroko and slammed his entire body at Aomine. He immediately hit the ground as the enraged shifter pummeled him. His punches landed on either side of his face but Aomine managed to block one hand and tried to twist it around. Kise yelped as he struggled to stop him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" His entire body immediately transformed into a lion, before Aomine could back away, he clamped Aomine's neck until it was between his set of teeth. His large body weighed Aomine down, making it difficult to escape. Aomine spouted loud cusses and attempted to pry the lion's mouth open but he was overpowered.

"Don't!" Kuroko ran up and was crazy enough to wrap his small arms around the lion's body. He could see the fangs about to pierce Aomine's neck and he struggled with his entire strength to pull the lion away. One move, he knew, would instantly kill him. "Please don't," Kuroko looked at Kise in the eye full of pain. "I know you're angry, he hurt your friend, I would be really mad too…"

Kuroko gripped the lion's mane as he thought of what to say next. "But forget about fighting, put your differences aside. Let me help you, I know a doctor, he can heal your friend's condition." He stroked Kise's body, trying to calm him down and Kise watched him, the loud growling eventually turned into a soft, painful whimper. Minutes later, he released his hold on Aomine and his lion traits started to disappear and he was fully back to his human form.

"Who are you?" Kise looked at him in awe.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," He bent his head, "And you?"

"Ryouta Kise! Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi!" Kise cried with happiness as if he regained all his energy, and hugged the life out of Kuroko. His hugs were definitely tight and he gave him a small pat on the back. It all soon disappeared as Kise immediately bolted to his fallen partner. "Kasamatsucchi!"

"Damn, that was a close one." Aomine sat up and rubbed his neck. Kuroko saw the little teeth marks and touched his neck, observing every single one. He was fine, he reassured himself. He noticed the new bruises on him, just when Aomine's injuries were healing well too.

"You look terrible." He gave a slight smile, needing to feel that they are okay, that he was okay.

"You just noticed?"

"Hmm…" Kuroko inspected his face further. His hand moved up and gently touched the swollen areas where Aomine got punched many times. He'll need an ice pack to lessen the pain and clean the scratch marks. Today was going to be another long day.

"You're out of your mind." Aomine grabbed his hand, definitely troubled by his actions. "They'll kill you when you immediately drop your guard."

"But Aomine-kun will protect me, won't he?" Kuroko gripped his hand harder. If he wasn't able to change their minds, he would have to find another way.

"Hah…" Aomine's eyes looked the other way and Kuroko took that as a 'yes'.

"They don't have to go back, they can stay here or…" This was going to be a crazy thing to say but… "We can find them a new home? Maybe find an apartment in town."

"Holy fuck, you lost it." Aomine rubbed his temples. "Going so far for them after what they've done? It's a terrible idea."

"I'm merely suggesting. I don't want us to fight. And maybe they'll understand that this is something for them to start anew." He wanted to be optimistic, maybe it was seeing something in Kise before. He saw the protectiveness in his eyes and maybe, that was enough to help them.

Aomine was flabbergasted and his face pretty much thought he was crazy, he even dipped his head into his hand, voicing his own frustration that nothing was going to end well and his so thought idea was going to be his downfall. Kuroko curled is lips together and he knew he was stupid for even thinking about it but what other choice did they have?

"They work for Akashi. Don't you get it?"

"People can change." Just like Aomine.

Aomine refused to speak and turned, his back to Kuroko. "Fuckin' hell, you better not regret this, Tetsu."

They both walked over to the two, Kise sat on the ground with Yukio's head on his lap, trying to comfort him as Yukio's painful moans left his mouth. There was a poorly wrapped cloth around the injured wrist and he was going to need a cast to heal that broken arm.

"Kise-kun, why don't you bring him inside and I'll help you two settle down. I'll call the doctor immediately. Also, since you're staying in my home, I expect none of you to start a fight in the house." Kuroko looked at the two shifters seriously.

Both glanced at each other and didn't say one word but Kise nodded at Kuroko, while Aomine gave a huff of annoyance. Kuroko rolled his eyes because he knew Aomine didn't want to be in the same house as Kise but he took it as an agreement which he was quite thankful for.

"Just bear with me." Kise carried Yukio in his arms, carefully not to move his broken arm as they went to the house. He repeatedly apologized when he heard the shorter man holding back from crying out in pain. Kuroko felt terrible and looked at Aomine with a frown, though quietly accusing him that he didn't have to go that far. He definitely spotted guilt on the taller man's face and pushed him forward to their home.

Now he hoped he can convince these newcomers that they can build a new life without this Akashi person to rule over them but deep down, he had a terrible feeling this was not the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**See notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_Now he hoped he can convince these newcomers that they can build a new life without this Akashi person to rule over them but deep down, he had a terrible feeling this was not the end._

* * *

Once inside the house, Kuroko pointed at the free space on the couch that Yukio can rest on. He also mentioned the kitchen was down the hallway so he and Kise were welcome to anything. Yukio laid on the couch, his eyes fluttered, a bit tired and in terrible pain.

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Aomine-kun, can you get a ruler for me? It's in the drawer over there." Kuroko pointed where he stood before looking at the sad, blond man. "Kise-kun, I'm going to need some towels from the kitchen and there's an ice pack in the freezer." Kuroko pointed to the freezer before heading upstairs to the bathroom. He grabbed the kit and came back down.

He settled next to Yukio and grabbed the bandage wraps. Aomine handed him the ruler and Kise dumped the pile of towels and ice pack next to him. He thanked them both and gave Aomine the ice pack for his face. "It will help with the swelling."

Aomine placed it on his face and sighed with relief. "Thanks, Tetsu." Kuroko responded with a smile.

"I'll make a temporary split." He said to Yukio "I have to immobilize your arm and let it rest." He carefully handled the arm as gentle as he could but he watched as Yukio's pain filled expressions appeared on his face even at the slightest movement of his arm. "Sorry." He saw how he was barely managing to hold in the pain.

"Senpai can handle anything." Kise nodded proudly and got quite a frightening glare from Yukio.

Once he finished making the splint and taken care of the damaged wrist with proper bandaging, Kuroko told them to wait and he'll go call a doctor. He hoped he was able to stop by today. He went to grab his cellphone and dialed the number. He waited for several rings until he heard someone picked up.

"Taiga's Clinic, how may I help you?"

"Kagami-kun?"

"Eh, is that you Kuroko? It's been a while."

"It has, how are you?"

"Pretty good, busy as ever. A lot of patients to take care of, y'know? So what's up? You okay?"

"I'm well, thank you. Are you able to stop by here today? I need your help."

There was a small pause before he got an answer. "Yeah I definitely can. What happened?"

"Yo, Tetsu! You can't let a human here!" Aomine rattled his chains and poked at Kise's choker, to which the latter responded to by smacking the other's hand away.

"Aww Aominecchi doesn't want to show the human that he likes being chained." The blond giggled. "I think it's sexy."

"Kise, shut up!"

Aomine was right about that though. How would he explain to Kagami about their situations? He couldn't bring him into their world. It wouldn't end well, but he needed his help. Maybe he'll promise that he won't say anything, doctor's orders and all.

"What's going on, Kuroko?"

Kuroko stared at the three and shook his head side to side disapprovingly. He turned to leave, and heard Aomine angrily calling Kise an asshole while Yukio called them both idiots. He walked into the hallway to get away from the unnecessary noise. He apologized and explained to Kagami about the man with a broken arm who probably needed a cast, and the few others who he should take a look at as well, hoping that they're not in any serious condition. He also added that they are 'friends' in a sense, but it was a little complicated, and that it was best for Kagami to talk to him in person.

He could hear the concern in Kagami's voice. "Give me time to gather supplies and I'll be there as soon as possible. Just be careful, okay? If anything happens…"

"Everything will be fine, I promise." They said their goodbyes and hung up. With the doctor soon on the way, Kuroko went back to the living room and found Aomine and Kise fighting but it was more Kise doing so. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was, considering how they promised him that they wouldn't make trouble.

"You two, please get out of my house. Stay on the porch if you must." If they were going to act like children, then he'll treat them like children.

"What, it's his fault!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Both shifters cried out at the same time, and Kise most of all looked he was going to shed tears as if he was rejected horribly.

"You behave like children, and if you're going to continue to do so, you're not setting a foot in this house until you two decide to get along." He pointed at the front door and waited. If he was going to deal with these two for a while, then he had to set an example for them.

On the couch, Yukio snickered. "I think I'm liking you already, Kuroko."

"Senpai is cheating on me!" Kise gasped and dramatically fell to the ground. Yukio groaned in response, and Kuroko wanted to face palm. He took a big breath in and walked right next to them, dragging them to the door by the collars of their shirt. He didn't need to deal with this now.

"Wah! But Kurokocchi, this is too cruel!"

"Oi! Wait a second, Tetsu!"

When they were out the door, both shifters sat on the porch, sulking and looking pissed. Aomine and Kise had an intense staring contest, and Kuroko told them once more to reach a middle ground and that when they do, they'll be able to stay in his house. Kuroko shut the door behind them and went back to sit near Yukio.

"Kise-kun is quite the character."

"Try dealing with him every day and you'll understand."

"How did you and Kise-kun meet?"

"That interested?" Yukio raised eyebrow.

"Only a little bit, if you would like to share of course but I should let you rest, the doctor will be here soon."

"It's fine. Think of it as a thanks for your hard work." Yukio struggled to sit up, but Kuroko wouldn't have it and told him stay put. He fluffed a pillow and placed it behind. At least Yukio looked a little better with it, he thought.

"Thanks. I'm the captain of the recon team for Kaijou, and one day, the upper management decided to give us shifters to help with the missions. And let me tell you, he hasn't changed one bit from the start of day one." His eye twitched and Kuroko could imagine it quite well.

"I wanted to change partners. I even sent a request, but the response I got was that Kise was best suited for a guy like me. Didn't bother to argue further, what's done is done. Kise has a large amount of energy that is endless, and he's always smiling. He's a strange one, but you know, he's good at what he does; he's efficient in his work and doesn't let me or the team down. He always did his best."

Kuroko could see how much this man respected the dog shifter. "Kise-kun sounds amazing."

"Perhaps."

"Do you like him?"

Yukio's face turned a hint of red, and stared at the little blue ring on his finger with a curl of his lips. "…Maybe, but you know a relationship with them is looked down upon. They hate us humans and yet there are some who don't. It's a complicated matter, but my boss doesn't care much, just as long we keep them in place. But shifters come and go, so what's the point? There might be a time when I can't protect Kise."

"Kise-kun is alive. He's here with you now, and that's what matters. Wouldn't it be best to stay away from that place and…" He paused for a second. "Go somewhere where you two can be alone? Travel the world?"

"Ah," Yukio chucked. "Kise mentioned several times of wanting to see the world. He even joked about taking my boss's plane and fly far away." Kuroko heard him mutter something about how Kise had never even flown one before. "It would be nice but who knows how far we'll get. Well, enough about me. Why don't you tell me how you and Aomine met?" His eyes shown great interest. "I've never seen him so tamed around a human."

"Oh, well…" Kuroko explained how he found him in his kitchen yesterday night and offered to help him. It took a bit of patience to get him to understand that he wasn't trying to hurt him. Though there were times when he thought the navy-blue haired shifter was going to kill him, but he didn't, and also stated the part when he ran away which was a pleasant event to go through.

"Sounds like you had a fun time. Now let me ask you this, do you like him?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun isn't a terrible person and not difficult to deal with, though he gets angry at times. He has a big appetite too and really strong…" But he stopped as he saw Yukio giving him that 'really' look.

"Yes?"

"I'll be blunt and say this. You should tell him how you really feel, the whole heart beating so fast and makes your knees go weak sort of thing."

Kuroko didn't know what to say. Tell him how he felt about him? No, he didn't like Aomine-kun like that, they just met too. Sure, he liked him because he wasn't a bad person, and he does have a gentle side but nothing more, right?

He broke out of his thoughts as he heard Yukio sighing, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"Give me some water?" Kuroko didn't mind at the sudden change in conversation and nodded. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water while giving what the captain had said some more thought. That one memory came back to him, the one where he shared the same bed with Aomine. He felt contented and secure, he can admit to that. It was enjoyable, but Kuroko quickly erased all thoughts and calmed down. He came back with water and helped him sip the water carefully.

"Much better. Look Kuroko, it may not matter now, maybe along the road, you'll see it. Trust me on that."

* * *

"This is all your fault, Aominecchi, you made Kurokocchi mad…" Kise sat on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest. A pout was quite clear on his face.

"You trying to start a fight, blondie?" Aomine stood in front of him with his claws ready to strike.

And after five minutes of trying to add more scratches on their bodies, they quieted down. Both had their backs on the wall and were taking a breather.

Kise wiped the trail of blood from his arm. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Aomine replied.

"Hah, very funny. So tell me." Kise leaned closer to him, his mouth just an inch away from his ear. "Are you and Kurokocchi fucking?"

"Oi!" Aomine lifted Kise up and shook him hard, pinning him to the wall. "The hell you asking that question for?! If you need to release some sexual frustration, then go to your human toy in there!"

* * *

Kuroko tilted his head at the sound of a thump and some faint voices. "Did you hear that?

"Probably those two trying to get along, don't worry about it." Yukio answered.

* * *

Kise massaged the stinging pain in the back of his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Look," He grabbed Aomine's wrist. "You can't lie to me, I know. Not the fucking part!" He quickly added after seeing that killer glare. "But there's something and maybe it's not apparent now, but I think he would be good for you."

"And how would you know?"

"You're still here. The Aominecchi I know would've kept running, never stopping for a human. You're a killer and you despise humans for what they've done. Me? I was already in love from the very start."

"I'm going to fucking vomit." He snarled and released Kise, letting him fall back to the ground. "And to answer your stupid question, I don't…"

"H-hey! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Excuse me?" A sudden voice disturbed the two.

Aomine and Kise both looked the tall, red haired-man. He wore a long white coat with a white shirt underneath, and jeans, while carrying a few cases of what they assumed were medical supplies

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Wait, Aominecchi!" Aomine walked up the doctor, trying to size the man up.

"I'm Doctor Kagami Taiga. Kuroko sent me." Kagami said as he looked back at Aomine without a hint of fear, though the chains around the man's wrists puzzled him greatly.

Aomine eyeballed him up and down, clearly not liking this man already. He walked around him, even took a sniff.

"What the hell?!" Kagami backed away from him. "You do that to everyone you see?"

Aomine hissed as the smell vexed his nose. "You reek. Even this mutt," A finger pointed at Kise. "Smells better than you."

Kise was not amused.

"You're not any better." Kagami gestured at the state Aomine was in, dried blood and smudges of dirt all over.

"Tch. The hell is with your eyebrows then? Had a bad shave or what?" He was about to pluck them, but Kagami battered his hand away.

"Hey asshole, wanna not be a dick and let me inside?" While that happened, Kise ran inside the house to inform Kuroko on what was happening.

"Can't do that." Aomine sneered and grabbed the doctor's shirt. "You should just stay away."

"What the hell is with you? You escaped from asylum lately? Forget it, I don't have time to deal with you. I have to see Kuroko." Kagami shoved Aomine back and walked passed him. Though he didn't get far when a hand slapped his chest.

"You're not going in."

"Look, shit for brains. I don't have time to deal with you. Kuroko called me-"

"Kagami-kun! You made it." Kuroko heaved a sigh as he walked over. He was deeply worried after hearing what Kise had to say and rushed to their side. "Is… everything okay?" He eyed the two and saw how tensed Aomine was.

Kagami moved away and stood in front of Kuroko with an awkward smile. "Yeah, everything is fine. Sorry I'm late, had to grab these." He motioned to his suitcases. "You mentioned someone with a broken arm?"

"Ah, yes. Kasamatsu-san is the one, he's in the living room with Kise-kun. You can go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

"Got it." Kagami replied. He gave Aomine one more frown before heading inside, his cases in hand.

"Sheesh… wonder what's with him." He idly combed through his dark blue hair.

"Aomine-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko remembered Kise frantically telling him how Aomine was trying to start a fight.

"Nothing." A quick reply but he wasn't going to let Aomine off that easily.

"You can tell me anything." Kuroko tried to sound encouraging.

"I told you it's nothing." He kicked a small pebble away.

"Come here." He wrapped his hand in Aomine's and led him to the large tree right next to the house. He let go and sat right down, resting his back against the bark. It was nice to be able to get away from the sun, the tree offered a huge shade for them to relax under. "Sit with me."

Aomine studied his hand where Kuroko's hand was and slowly complied.

"Did you know my grandmother built this tree?" He started. Perhaps Aomine would be interested in such a story but the look on his face was unreadable. He saw how he was being observant, the tree with its wide branches extending up and around with its leaves a healthy green.

"Took her quite a long time too, she started when she was just a little girl. She put a lot of time and love into it," He touched the bark and gave it a pat. "She once told me she sang to it when it wasn't doing so well, she thought it might like something inspiring in its life. I guess it worked though. Every day she watched it grow and it became a place for her to speak her mind. She probably told a lot of stories to it, if only trees can talk back though." He looked at Aomine, hoping to see a reaction but he didn't respond.

He guessed it can't be helped, he wasn't going to force him to speak. "We should get back and check on them, I'm worried about Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko leaned forward and was about to get up but Aomine tugged on his arm.

"Who is Kagami to you?" Aomine asked hesitantly. The sudden question surprised Kuroko and felt the grip on his arm stopping him. He settled back down, and the hand was still there but with a lighter hold.

"Kagami-kun is a close friend of mine. We've known each other since we were kids. We attended the same schools throughout the years and parted ways when we decided on our career paths. Kagami studied to be a doctor and I wanted to be a teacher."

"That's all?" Kuroko felt he was expecting more from him but to be honest, that was it. They were best of friends growing up and even when they went their different ways, they still kept in contact once in a while.

"Yeah, that's all. Why?" Kuroko was mostly perplexed by this question, there was something else that he wasn't telling him. "Did he say something to you?"

"I don't like doctors. That guy especially… he doesn't feel right." He stared down, avoiding Kuroko's gaze.

So that explained it. The paler of the two shifted until he was in front of other, hands settled on both sides of Aomine's face. He wanted him to understand fully. "He's different," He said firmly as he gazed into those deep blue eyes. "He's not him. He'll never be him. Kagami-kun has good intentions, and he loves helping others. His patients speak highly of him, and I trust him entirely. Believe me when I say that."

Aomine grabbed both his hands and nestled them close to his chest. "I want to..." He muttered so quietly that Kuroko almost missed it. The warmth of Aomine's chest was pleasant, but this moment felt different. He wasn't sure how to describe it but seeing him like this gave him a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"But he stays away, I can't…"

"He needs to check your injuries."

"You can do it, Tetsu." Aomine's hands stroked Kuroko's. He saw the adoration in the taller man's eyes, and it warmed his heart.

"I… I only know the basics though."

"It's more than enough."

"I suppose I'll have to convince Kagami-kun about it then."

"Heh, I can do that easily."

Aomine leaned forward as his unwavering gaze caught Kuroko's. Kuroko didn't know what to feel but their faces were inches close. Aomine's eyes reminded him of the ocean, how easily he could get lost in them. They were beautiful. His heart grew heavy suddenly, this unknown feeling worried him just a little bit. There was something but he couldn't pinpoint it. He backed away and smiled, his face was hot and yet they're were under the shade. "We should get going."

* * *

"Don't they look so cute together?" Kise squealed as he watched the two from the window. "They're practically a couple!"

"Huh? They're together?" Kagami looked out the window and spotted the two.

"Oh no, not at all! But you never know, things can get a bit steamy between them." He gave a casual wink.

"Don't mind Kise, he can be a bit dramatic at times so it's best to ignore him." Yukio stated. He was already sitting up as Kagami carefully took care of the final stitching.

"Wah!" He slumped his head on Yukio's uninjured shoulder. "Don't listen to this guy, he's such a bore. He doesn't know how to have fun."

Yukio rolled his eyes and tousled the yellow locks.

"I'll keep that both in mind." Kagami said. He made a sling for Yukio and finished wrapping his wrist after adding stitches. He informed Yukio about keeping the sling over for three weeks and the bandage should be changed every night. The stitching should be kept clean and dry. He was lucky his arm wasn't a bad break and didn't need a cast. Other than that, Yukio was doing well. With Kise's situation, Kagami cleaned his wounds while suffering Kise's wails of the peroxide burning his skin.

"Stop crying or you won't get candy." Kagami padded the cotton ball around his forehead.

"Seriously?" Kise sniffled while grimacing at the stinging feeling.

"No." A smirk.

Yukio huffed, containing his laugh while Kise frowned the entire time.

Kagami wiped the sweat off his brow after taking care of the two. At the right time, Aomine and Kuroko came into the room, seeing how Yukio and Kise looked better than before.

"How're you guys feeling?" asked Kuroko.

"Fine, the break wasn't too severe so I'll only need this for three weeks. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Yukio explained. "Kise over here cried like a baby, and his cuts were barely serious."

Kise shook his head and loudly yelled. "Don't tell him that!"

Kuroko let out a small laugh and saw Kagami meeting his eyes. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Don't worry about it. Does your friend," He stared at Aomine, a bit wary of his presence. "Need help?"

"Ah, about that. Let's talk in the kitchen." Kuroko left the room with Kagami following behind.

Kise slid next to Aomine and gave him a small nudge on the arm. "So, did you guys kiss?" His eyes gleamed with excitement and Aomine punched him the face with obscene curses following after.

* * *

As the two sat at the kitchen table, Kuroko first explained about Aomine's history with doctors, how he doesn't sit well with them, and kept the real reason to the side. He doesn't like them getting close to him. Kagami understood because he had patients who didn't like him as well. He didn't questioned further and allowed Kuroko to continue. He tried to explain everything to him without actually revealing who the newcomers were as well. Both Kise and Yukio were new to town and Kuroko invited them over to his house for food, and Aomine was found in his house drunk and disheveled on the same day, something about his friends playing a cruel joke on him with the chains. He even asked Kagami if he knew anyone who can remove them, a locksmith would be his best guess. Luckily he knew a person who could help. He wrote it on a notepad and it gave Kuroko hope that soon Aomine will be free. Kuroko lastly mentioned how the excessive injuries came to be and it went overboard so Kagami finally got the whole picture.

"I'm really sorry, I know this is quite a shock. All of this happening in a day." Kuroko poured both of them a glass of water and he took a sip to quench his thirst.

"Yeah, it's quite the story." Kagami said slowly as he eyed at the glass in his hand. "How long will they be staying?"

"I suppose for a bit. Until everyone is well."

"That might be a while then." Kagami frowned.

"It's not a problem, I don't mind. Every day is going to be a little different with them around, that's all." As if it hadn't started already.

Kagami rubbed his neck, his face filled with the constant worried expression. "Kuroko…"

"Kagami-kun, it's okay. I'll be fine. It's not like we're eight years old and you had to make sure that dog didn't bite me."

"You still remember that?"

"And the time you cried when a dog was chasing after you because you took its ball." He said in a matter of fact. "And the many hiding spots you went to before a dog can even get close to you." Those were the good days.

"Hey! I wasn't hiding, I was mostly practicing… my dodging skills."

"Could've fooled me." Kuroko replied. The two laughed, both were having a good time as they reminisce about the past.

Aomine leaned against the wall of the kitchen entrance, listening to their conversation.

"Idiot, you keep teasing about that shit and he's going to do something stupid." Yukio watched Aomine from the living room. He was tired of staying on the couch and wanted to stretch his legs. Once he saw Aomine moved, he had to make sure he wasn't going to barge in like a mad man.

"He needs a push, that's all. Kind of amusing to see him like this though." Kise let out a dry chuckle and added. "We should leave, y' know?"

"We should've left a long time ago." Yukio frowned. He took out his phone and showed Kise the many missed calls. "They know something is up, they'll send someone to finish the job."

"They don't know where we are though."

"Tracking, it's standard procedure to have it on all devices." Yukio took the battery out of his phone and went to the bathroom. He dumped them in the toilet and flushed them, watching it swirled all the way down.

"Sorry, Kise." He turned and touched the collar around the shifter's neck. "We would have to go back and remove this. It can only be opened there."

"Damn it…" The blond tugged on it but the captain's hand refrained him from hurting himself. "Would you go back? If this mission was a success?"

"Unfortunately yes." Yukio made a sad face.

Kise uttered a small 'oh' and sat on the edge of the bathtub, his face hidden in his hands. His body shuddered with every small sob and Yukio, without delay, held him close. The tears rolled onto his shirt while his hand aided comforting touches.

"I hate this, I hate everything… it isn't fair."

"I know but we'll get through it. I'll take you some place far from here, and I'll even buy you a small plane."

"R-really?" Kise looked up, his tears still falling. "But I don't know how to fly one…"

"I'll teach you." He wiped his teardrops away and bent low to kiss his forehead. "Just you and me. We'll go anywhere you like."

Kise quietly laughed, his shoulders not so much shaking. He wiped the remaining tears using his sleeve. "God, I want to fuck you really badly."

Yukio eyed his face carefully and he definitely saw how serious his partner was. He really wanted to hit him but it would be too mean of him. "You have to wait three weeks, it would be better if I had two arms to keep you in place."

"Kasamatsucchi…" He whimpered and pleaded with cute expressions and pouts, but Yukio refused to give in.

"You're tough to crack as always." Kise stood up and wrapped one arm around Yukio's waist. "But I still love you.

"I do as well. And would you stop that." Yukio felt a sneaky hand under his shirt and grabbed Kise's nose.

"Gah!" That stopped him in his tracks.

"We have to let Kuroko and Aomine know. I bet Akashi already sent someone to finish what we failed to do."

* * *

"What's the status?"

"I was able to track Kasamatsu's cell and it lead to these coordinates here." Kobori pointed at the large screen, a red dot blinking in the far right corner. "But not too long ago, it moved to this area here." The red dot shifted to the bottom left corner.

"How peculiar, where was the dot originally?"

"Surveillance says there's a house there surrounded by a large acre of land."

"I see. Did you try contacting the captain?"

"I did but there's no response." Kobari pointed at the pathway where the second dot landed. "Now this here leads into a town not too far from the house and it stopped somewhere in there. Should we send out a retrieval team?"

"Send Yosen's fighter. I must say I am disappointed in your captain. He's lacking the capability to complete this task, assuming he's not dead." Akashi walked until he stood in front of Kobori, his hands behind his back. "Or he has found our target and hasn't done anything to get him back. If so, he's incompetent and that partner of his. I heard those two are together?"

"Yes, sir. Is it a problem?"

"Not at all, I only ask to get the job done but words do travel fast. Ryouta speaks of freedom and that itself, is dangerous to be giving these beasts ideas. Tell the team to recover Daiki, the rest will be food. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Kobari nodded his head. "It'll be done." He turned to leave the room.

Mayuzumi sat up from the couch and took the book off his face.

He yawned and asked. "What's going on?"

"Ryouta and Kasamatsu will not be coming back to us." Akashi clapped his hands together. "It's unfortunate, I will miss them."

* * *

**Note: Welcome to another chapter! And thanks to Celeste for helping me go over this, you're the best and I couldn't ask for more. I still need to improve on my writing, aaah.**

**I want to mention about Kise's collar, because even though Yukio is captain, Kaijou itself does not want to risk any of their men taking the collar off outside of their place because safety reasons hence is why Kise would have to go back to get it off. They don't want shifters running away is pretty much what it is. The collar can be removable once go back because it was programmed that way. Aomine's shackles are different since it doesn't have tracking, it's mostly a suppressor to keep him from shifting into his full form (I hoped that makes sense).**

**Any comments, questions, etc - feel free to leave one! Or on tumblr (heartlessblu)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update but it's all good, chapter 9 is here and ready for you guys. Just a quick warning because in the middle of the chapter, there's a NSFW section (hence why I changed the fic rating to M) so be prepared because it's my first time writing something like this. And part of me pretty much gave up and believed that it was considered passable so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I shouldn't even wrote it in the first place, haha!**

**Thank you, my beta Celeste, for helping me with this chapter. Always loving you for your handwork!**

**Please enjoy! Thanks for the comments, favs, etc. Feel free to stop by on my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for updates and stuff.**

* * *

"_Ryouta and Kasamatsu will not be coming back to us." Akashi clapped his hands together. "It's unfortunate, I will miss them."_

* * *

Their conversation came to an end after their light share of stories.

"It's good to see you again, Kagami-kun. Thank you for everything you've done." Kuroko kindly bowed to him. He was glad to have a friend to call for help, especially one who was a doctor.

Kagami bashfully rubbed his neck with an embarrassed expression. "What are friends for, right? Hah, good thing you called at the right time or I would've been away on business."

"Oh, where are you going?"

The doctor mentioned he was going to a seminar tomorrow and would be out of town for a week. Kuroko was lucky enough to have caught him before he left.

"Well, I should go." Kagami checked his watch. "Have to see to other patients. It's going to be another busy afternoon, and I have to finish packing."

Kuroko nodded. "Alright, I'll see you out."

Together they walked to the door, and Kuroko caught Aomine eyeing him. He gave a quick smile before turning back.

"Oh, Kuroko. I left you some extra medical supplies. If anything happens, give me a call. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. You… Ugh-You have my number, right? Just in case you can't reach me at the office."

"I should, I see no reason why." Kuroko flipped his phone open and went through his contacts. He spotted the correct number and nodded. "I still have it, you're fine."

"Ah." Kagami's face brightened slightly. "Good, that's… um, really good."

A sudden arm landed over Kuroko's shoulder, pulling him closer to a familiar chest. The smaller of the two looked up, and he wasn't surprised at the least.

"Okay Bakagami, time for you to go. Wouldn't want ya to be late." Aomine glared as he waved a goodbye.

"Hey." Kuroko poked the shifter's cheek and gave a small pout. "Be nice."

Aomine pursed his lips and pulled back. "Whatever." He walked away and settled on the couch in the living room.

"Don't worry about it..." The red-haired man gathered his cases and waved at Kuroko. "When I get back, let's go grab some food. It'll be my treat."

Kuroko agreed since it'd been a while since their last get together. "I would like that."

"Great. I'll see you later." Kagami smothered Kuroko's blue tresses a bit before taking his leave.

Kuroko watched him and shut the door. He went to the living room and saw how Kise and Yukio were gone.

"Where are Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san?" Kuroko asked as he looked around.

"Probably screwing each other somewhere." Aomine replied nonchalantly and turned to his side.

"Wh-what?" He really hoped they weren't doing it, especially when they were in his house. It would mean he would have to disinfect the area while yelling at both of them for thinking about it.

"Hah! You actually believe that? Aren't you a bit gullible?" Aomine cried out with laughter before reaching his hand out. "Come here."

"Oh..." Kuroko furrowed his brows. He couldn't tell. He really thought those two would do it without him knowing. He kind of assumed that Kise would be the one to suggest it too, since Kasamatsu didn't seem to be the type to do so. Especially when Kasamatsu seemed to be a polite and respectable person. But Kuroko shouldn't be thinking of this; it was their business.

"Don't think too hard. Now get your ass over here."

"Aomine-kun has a dirty mouth." But he complied anyway, and yelped when he was suddenly pulled down. He landed on top of the other's chest and stared at the shifter with a confused look. One thing Kuroko knew for sure was that Aomine clearly enjoyed the close contact.

"What? Don't humans do this? Like relax and shit?"

"Y-yeah, they do I guess." Kuroko managed to say. His heart accelerated, and the hand on his back sent tingles up his spine. "Mostly people who are more than friends though." But he wasn't sure either.

"Well, aren't we more than friends?" Kuroko spotted that Cheshire cat-like smile on the man's face and the teasing tone in his voice. Kuroko hid his face in Aomine's chest and breathed. He was only joking around, right? The one word that came to mind was 'lovers', and it wasn't like that. They weren't like that at all, but the thought of it really embarrassed Kuroko. They were just friends, that was how he would define their relationship.

'_You should tell him how you really feel, the whole heart beating so fast and makes your knees go weak sort of thing.'_

Kasamatsu's words weren't helping him either.

The soft touches in his hair awoke him from his thoughts. He felt Aomine's long fingers sweeping through his hair. "Sorry, it was a joke." Was that remorse he heard? Kuroko looked up and saw that smiling face. It puzzled him, and he didn't understand why. Kuroko sat up, almost longing for the fingers in his hair.

"Do you want me take a look at your cuts?" Kuroko glanced at the red marks all over Aomine's body. Since, after all, Aomine preferred him to take care of his injuries.

"Nah, doesn't bother me." Aomine replied uninterestingly. And there was that attitude again. Kuroko mentally sighed, and grabbed the extra items that Kagami had left for him.

"Well, I still care for your well-being." Kuroko took out what he needed and poured some antiseptic on a cotton ball.

He waited for Aomine to say something before continuing, but he didn't utter a single word. Kuroko dabbed at the cuts and wrapped the bandages around the new ones after taking off the old ones off. At least the previous injuries looked better than before. He had noticed the tiny twitches in the shifter's eye and apologized. He tried to be as gentle as he could while smoothing out the bandages. Once Kuroko finished, he saw how nicely done the wrappings were and smiled at his success.

"There. Ah, let me grab the clothes I bought for you." Kuroko touched his shoulder and went upstairs, leaving Aomine laying on the couch in thought.

He went to his bedroom and grabbed the bag of new clothes. Before he headed down, he saw Kise and Yukio in his bathroom.

"Ah, are you guys okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned about them.

"Kuroko, there's something we need to tell you." Yukio stated seriously.

"Oh, well let's go downstairs then." Kuroko wondered what they wanted to tell him. From the sound of it, it didn't seem good.

Firstly, Kuroko gave the bag to Aomine. "These are all yours. So go ahead-" He stopped and watched Aomine as he abruptly started undressing in front of him. The dirty clothes dropped to the floor, and Kise covered his eyes, his face embarrassed as he freaked out.

"AOMINECCHI! WHY?!"

"Wonderful…" Yukio rubbed his forehead in circles.

"What's your problem?" Aomine shrugged and continued to do what he was doing.

Kuroko, on the other hand, turned around. At least he would give him some kind of courtesy. "I don't believe everyone was expecting you to change right here."

"There's no shame in that." The well-sculpted man put on a shirt and a pair of pants that fitted him nicely.

"If Kise-kun were to do that in front of you. I believe you would have the same reaction." Kuroko replied bluntly. He turned around after sensing Aomine was done, and saw how nice the clothes looked on him. It was a nice change of scenery. "They look good on you."

Dark blue eyes beamed at him and when he was about to open his mouth, Yukio let out a cough to get their attention.

"I have something to say to you both." His voice lowered and he looked at Kuroko with a frown. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have to leave this place."

Was he hearing that right? "Wh-what? Why?"

"Sorry, Kuroko," Yukio placed a hand on the smaller's shoulder. "But if you want to live, you and Aomine have to get out of here. It's for your own safety."

"Hold on a second." Kuroko shook his head and backed away. Telling him to leave like this was so sudden! He couldn't depart from his home, this place meant everything to him. His entire life was spent here, and then to suddenly be told to go felt as though he was abandoning it. "I can't do that. You don't get to make that decision for me." He voice stressed on the last.

"Kurokocchi," Kise stepped forward and took Kuroko's hand in his. "There are bad men coming your way. You won't be able to stop them, so we're begging you. Get as far away from this place, somewhere safe. We'll take care of them for you."

"But Aomine-kun can help you. I can help too." Kuroko looked into Kise's eyes and saw misery, nothing else. As if there wasn't any hope to begin with. "Kise-kun…"

"We messed up, and you saved us after what happened. With Aominecchi unable to shift, he won't last long against what's coming. It's best for him to protect you. We're not going to drag you into this fight." Kise massaged Kuroko's hands with light touches. Part of him knew Kise wanted him to be safe, but it wasn't fair. "We're friends aren't we? And friends protect each other afterall!" Kise's beaming personality couldn't persuade him. Kuroko shook his head, desperately wanting him to stay. This wasn't happening, and he just met these two today. He didn't want to part from them already.

"But that's…" Kuroko tried.

"We'll handle the situation." Yukio said afterwards.

"The hell you ain't!" Aomine cried out as he gripped Yukio by the collar of his shirt. "You can barely do shit with that fucked up arm. I'm staying so you guys don't screw it up!"

"I can still shoot with my other. I left my briefcase here and it has what I need." Yukio glared back. His good hand pushed Aomine away, and both fell back a bit. "I'm not here to argue. Protect Kuroko and find a way to get those chains off too. That's an order."

"I don't follow shit." Aomine firmly stood his ground. "I'm staying."

Kise sighed at the man'sstubbornness and poked him several times in the chest. "Aominecchi, you're leaving. It's decided, and we're going to kick ass so they don't mess with us anymore. Don't bring Kurokocchi into this, take him somewhere nice. You two should see the world!"

"Then why don't you come with us?" Both Kise and Kasamatsu could see the world with them as well. Why would they waste their life on him? It was crazy.

"Well someone has to stop them." Kise pointed at himself. "That would be me."

"I don't believe you." Kuroko huffed.

"Kurokocchi is almost as difficult as Aominecchi. We'll come and find you once we're done here. That's a promise." He even raised his pinky finger. "I swear it."

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Kuroko said quietly, but he wrapped his pinky around the blonde's and shook on it. They would come back and everything would be fine.

Kise simply smiled and let go. "Don't think lightly of us. I would've killed Aominecchi if you didn't come in."There was a glint in his eyes, and Kuroko wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Yukio bumped the top of Kise's head. "Kuroko, you should pack something light." He quickly suggested and Kuroko looked down, feeling a bit defeated. He had nothing else to say so he left the room, and went upstairs to his.

Everyone watched him leave, and Aomine was pissed off the most. He tried to convince both Yukio and Kise to see it differently, but all he received was the same answer. With his yelling and loud-mouthing, Kuroko could hear most of it as he reached his room. He glanced at it, seeing how nothing had changed over the years, except for the color of his walls. They used to be a beige color, but now it was somewhat the color of a robin's egg.

He took his backpack from his closet and stuffed his clothes from the dresser. He made sure to bring his wallet, pepper spray, and a folded knife. It didn't hurt to bring them.

On top of his dresser laid a row of framed pictures with him and his grandmother. In some pictures, they were smiling together. One picture was taken in the kitchen and another in the backyard. He remembered keeping a camera with him at all times because he wanted to cherish the memories forever. He kept all of the pictures in a photo album right behind the framed one. There were a few others with his grandmother only, both in her younger and older days. He missed her very much.

One by one, he took the pictures out of the frame and put them in his backpack for safe-keeping along with the photo book. He picked up the last frame, and it was the two of them smiling as they stood in front of the house. Kuroko was much younger back then, but he remembered how excited he was to live there. After the picture was taken, he would run inside in every room possible and be amazed at how 'cool' it was.

Kuroko slid onto the floor, his shoulder resting on the dresser. He bent his knees and kept the frame close to his heart. "Grandma."

"Tetsu, you got everything?" Aomine came up and paused in front of Kuroko's room. "Tetsu?" He slowly walked inside.

"I want to be alone, please." Kuroko muttered as he kept himself tightly closed. He didn't even turn around to look at Aomine. He silently thought about his grandma and asked her if this was the right path to take.

Aomine grimaced and went out without saying a word. He waited near the front door, and all he could hear were the small cries coming from the hunched man. Aomine clenched his fists together, unable to do anything except wait.

The panther shifter said he was going to check on Kuroko. Once he left, Yukio grabbed his suitcase and opened it up. He lifted the upper part and revealed a small compartment underneath. He opened it and handed two grenades to Kise while keeping the other two to himself.

* * *

"Make them count. Don't be reckless, got it?"

"Loud and clear, senpai." Kise replied and hid them where they couldn't be seen.

"Kise, if you want…" Yukio placed the extra gun down and honestly looked at his partner. "You can go with Kuroko. I won't stop you if that's your wish."

"What're you talking about?" Kise startled by the question. "Now who's the idiot one here?" He gathered Yukio in his arms and leaned his forehead against his partner's, golden eyes steady as they caught his gaze. "I'm not leaving you. My place is by your side, don't think about throwing me away."

"But there's nothing for you here. Don't you get it?"

"You're all I need, isn't that enough?" Kise cupped his face tenderly and kissed him on the lips. Yukio let out a small gasp and felt himself falling onto the couch, his eyes never left his partner.

"But…"

A smile rose to his face as he straddled Yukio's hips, moving them languidly while watching the man underneath him mew at the sensation. "You're everything to me." He unbuttoned the shirt and parted to the side, revealing the sharp creamy tone of Yukio's chest. Kise left a trail of heat as he kissed his chest, even the faded scars got attention. Teeth grazed his perked nipples, suckling them like a baby's need for milk. His canine teeth bit one before moving to another, giving the same care.

Yukio's cheeks flushed with color, and his body trembled as he felt every single touch. His hand gripped Kise's head until their breaths mingled with one other and mouths clashed in a battle of dominance. Their lips molded together, Kise's tongue slipped inside to taste the wet cavern before his partner's tongue met with his. "Love you." The captain said once they parted for air. Kise saw the desire in those eyes and without a doubt, he fell in love with him all over again.

"Always."

Kise gave himself some room. Hands unzipped the captain's pants and slipped them down, revealing a fully hard cock underneath his underwear along a dark, wet spot. "You're this hard already?" A finger flicked at the damp material covering just where his tip was leaking pre-cum.

"Ah!" Yukio let out and covered his mouth as his entire face grew hot. He averted his gaze to the side while Kise bent his head down, his nose brushing against the think material. Kise inhaled the pleasant scent and covered the length with delicate kisses. He lifted a leg and caressed along Yukio's inner thighs, over his covered testicles, and down to his entrance.

Soft, whining sounds became needy under him, but Kise took his time to play. A thumb brushed against the fabric where the slit was, and sharp eyes watched how the captain let out a quivering breath with every touch. Soon the soaked area was assaulted by Kise's teasing of his tongue. The pink appendage slowly shifted to a dark forked tongue like a snake. It made its way up and around, even the tip was generously tortured as Yukio cried out in pleasure.

"Nn… Ah! Hah. D-damn it-Kise! Hurry up!" Yukio managed to let out with a shaky breath.

"Aww, anything for you." The blonde man complied. He tugged the underwear off and come trickled down the shaft. Kise gave it a fine lick. With a smack of his lips, he hummed with approval, while Yukio's cheeks reddened entirely. Kise flipped his lover over and kissed the nape of his neck, before working his way down captain's spine while pinching his rosy buds. He then raised Yukio's hips slightly and stroked him until his entire hand was slicked with his partner's essence. Yukio whimpered at the loss of contact and moaned as he felt a finger on his entrance, massaging the outer rims. He maneuvered his hips, demanding a finger inside.

"Wow…" Kise gasped with fascination and slipped a finger inside with ease. "It's so hungry for it. Oh, but your arm-"

"Fuck! Sh-shut up, you…Aah-Idiot-I'm fine!" Yukio strained his words as he begged for more while his shaft jerked against the couch with streaks of liquid.

"Mmm!" Another finger went inside.

"You're so tight, Kasamatsucchi." Both fingers made a scissoring motion, trying to stretch him out. Then he added a third while Yukio hid his face into the couch, a hand gripped onto the pillow in front of him. Kise felt the insides accommodating his fingers as he thrust them in and out.

"F-fucker, talk-mmm-too much! Hngh!"

Kise smiled as he withdrew his fingers. He took his own pants off with haste and quickly stroked his own stiff member. "I love you." He said once more. He parted both butt cheeks, revealing the innocent hue of pink twitching with every waiting second.

"Stop staring!" Yukio cried out.

"But it's so cute." Kise pressed his lips against the puckered hole, making a suckling noise while his saliva coated it generously. Yukio let out a squeak as a long, blue lizard tongue licked from his testicles to his opening in one stroke, but he wasn't stopping. His sacs became a tease fest for Kise as the blonde listened to the hefty groans coming from Yukio. The long tongue slid around, leaving a wet path as he enjoyed caressing every sensitive one.

Yukio shuddered and slowly looked behind, seeing the familiar appendage as Kise stuck his blue tongue at him. "Fuckin' hell."

"You love it." Kise replied without a care, and his tongue entered the tight ring of muscles while a hand fondled with the other's balls. Yukio cursed as his entire body melted into the moist heat. He held back a cry as he felt the tongue curled up inside.

With one final lick, he pulled back and turned Yukio over. "Touch yourself."

As if Yukio's cheeks couldn't get any more red, he parted his legs displaying his privates in full view. A hand brushed a nipple, and down his navel where he tugged his erection before settling on his aching entrance. His middle finger went inside.

"Slowly…" Kise watched hungrily. The captain's finger took its time entering while he shot his head back, biting his lips as his body bucked to the intrusion. Soon it was all the way up to his knuckle, and he slowly started to move the finger. His toes curled up while his legs slightly lifted. Kise watched, entranced by his senpai's actions. "Keep going, you're doing so well." He touched his own erected member as he watched in rapture.

Yukio inserted a second finger and continuously moved inside, fingers wet and dripping. "Ngh, haah-Aaah… Kise, please!"

Fingers pulled out with a small pop. Yukio stretched his asshole with two fingers, giving Kise a view of pink. "Fuck me."

Yellow irises glinted madly, and Kise centered his prepared cock at the slicked entrance.

He pushed in.

"Oh god!" Yukio muffled his moans into the pillow as Kise gently went in inch by inch until his entire length was fully inside. Kise started to move at a slow pace, taking in every sound Yukio made. It was long and drawn out, and Yukio couldn't take it anymore, begging for release until the pace started to quicken; skin slapping hard against as the cock pounded into him.

"Ah! Right-oh yes-hah! There!" Yukio let out, and Kise fucked him, hitting that spot at every thrust. Finally, the two came hard as they both reached their orgasms. His insides filled with Kise's fluids while his own splattered over his chest and the couch.

Kise rested on top of Yukio, his breathing heavy right next to him. "Kurokocchi is going to be mad."

"You're cleaning the mess up." Yukio replied tiredly, his body covere in sweat and cum.

"Sounds good to me." Kise got up and turned Yukio onto his side, another smirk written all over his face.

"What are you-" Yukio started, but was cut off as he watched Kise lift a leg over his own shoulder, and he started thrusting back inside him. Yukio gnawed at the pillow, covering his screams of delight; his spent member stood erected once more. The straight on assault onto his already abused prostate was gradually tormented Yukio to the brink of another orgasm. Yukio bent his head back and cried out as he came all over while Kise stroked his cock, milking every last drop. Kise soon reached his own climax, releasing another load inside. He slowly pulled out as come dribbled out soon afterwards.

"Ah, so much…" He leaned down, lapping the entrance with the intent to clean his captain. He made sure he got every last drop while his large tongue slipped inside, greedily licking with attention.

Yukio laid on his side panting, his chest rising up and down, letting out soft gasps as he muttered to Kise that he could clean himself, but he was exhausted, and allowed the attention. His shaft grew semi-hard and spurted come once more with the help from Kise. Once the blonde man retracted, he gave Yukio a lazy kiss on the mouth, and brushed the black, damped hair back.

"Just rest, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

While upstairs, Aomine knew what was going on with those two, and was entirely disgusted because he hoped to god he doesn't find them naked by the time he came down with Kuroko. Their scent alone was enough to irritate his nose, and their low cries made him want ear plugs, if he was able to find them.

He didn't know how long he waited, but when he heard how quiet it was, he looked into the room. Kuroko wasn't moving and was lying against his dresser, his breathing even. His cheeks were covered with dry tears. Aomine glanced at the item Kuroko was holding. He picked it up carefully and saw a younger Kuroko with a woman, who Aomine assumed was Kuroko's grandmother, standing next to him.

The aching pain arose in his chest, and he looked at the sleeping man. He came to the conclusion Kuroko was being taken away from his home, just like him a long time ago. It was unfair, he knew that much. He tried to reason with the others, but they downright refused. No matter how hard he tried, Kuroko had to leave.

Aomine slipped the picture back into Kuroko's hand and lifted the smaller body. He placed him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He settled right next to him with an arm above Kuroko's head and his hand parted the few stray strands of blue away from his face.

"I'll protect you so don't cry." He nuzzled against Kuroko's hair, and slowly fell asleep to a faint scent of vanilla.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The large purple-haired man yawned loudly as he walked along with his partner. "We haven't eaten at all."

Himuro laughed heartily as he walked with a long black suitcase in hand. "We just ate before we left."

"But Muro-chin, I'm hungry again." Murasakibara pouted, but soon his spirits were lifted after Himuro handed him a wrapping of fresh meat.

"This should satisfy your hunger for a bit. I was told you'll be eating a full meal once this mission is over."

Murasakibara unraveled the packaged and ate the entire thing in one go. "I cannot wait." His tongue licked the blood off his lips and the wrapping as well.

"We're almost there. Just be a little more patient, Atsushi." He kindly smiled and looked at his tracking device. The red dot was not too far ahead.

* * *

Sky-blue eyes opened to the dark-skinned man in front of him. Kuroko blinked at Aomine's sleeping face and from what he could tell, he was on his bed. Did Aomine carried him here? He remembered crying and falling asleep right after.

His thoughts strayed to the fact that he was leaving his home. Would he be on the run forever? Can he come back here? Will it be safe? He choked back a distressed cry, and without a warning, Aomine's hand wrapped around his back, pulling him close.

"Don't cry." His tender voice whispered in his ear.

"Promise me something, Aomine-kun." Kuroko gripped the dark tee tightly.

"Anything." He whispered back.

"Promise me you'll take me back here someday."

Aomine held him tighter in his hold. "I promise."

He saw the genuine look on Aomine's face, and it gave him a spark of hope. He wiped the remaining tears away. "Thank you." Kuroko smiled and kissed the man's cheek, but he realized what he had done soon after. His face flushed, and he stammered as he tried to explain himself. The shifter's eyes widened as his face turned a rosy color, quite visible even against his dark complexion.

Once Kuroko calmed himself, he quickly mentioned how they should get going. Kise and Kasamatsu were waiting for them, and it was best to get a head start. Deep in his heart, he didn't want to go but there wasn't a second choice. Before he even made it off the bed, Aomine grabbed an arm.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko saw in his eyes that there was something he wanted to say. Even the bite of his lips told Kuroko a lot already.

"You can tell me later if you like."

"When we get these off." Aomine motioned the chains on him. "I'll tell you then."

"Okay. Kagami-kun gave me the address to the locksmith. We should go as soon as we get into town."

Aomine nodded his head and let him go. Kuroko grabbed his book bag and put the last picture away. He zipped it, and Aomine took the bag from him.

"I'll carry this." He said and darted toward the stairs with Kuroko following behind as he thanked him for his help.

Once they reached downstairs, they found Kise and Yukio waiting for them at the door. Kuroko noticed Kise's hair was a bit disheveled while his partner's clothing was also a bit messy. His shirt was untucked and a few buttons were opened. Aomine whiffed the air and lowly growled. Kuroko stared at him and the other two confusingly. Kise waved at Kuroko with a cheery air around him while Yukio exhale tiredly.

"Did I miss something?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, but all he got was a very pleased Kise, a tired Kasamatsu, and an annoyed Aomine.

"It's nothing." Yukio waved his hand. "It's time to get going. Do you have a destination in mind?"

"Ah, well… There's a locksmith in town so hopefully this person can remove Aomine-kun's chains."

Yukio nodded. "Good. If he's able to regain his panther form, then it'll save you time. He's quite agile so he'll cut your traveling by a good amount."

Kuroko understood and looked at his two friends for the last time. "I guess this is a goodbye then."

"Wah, Kurokocchi! It's never a goodbye!" Kise embraced Kuroko, his cheeks rubbing into him. "We'll see each other again."

"Yes, we'll be waiting." Kuroko hugged him, saddened to leave him. "Kise-kun should keep smiling instead of crying like a baby."

"I don't cry!" Kise rubbed the little tear drops and gave Kuroko the biggest smile possible. "See?" Kuroko saw Kise desperately trying to hold it as his lips wavered slightly.

"Kise-kun has a wonderful expression."

The copycat's face immediately squealed and cried out that Kuroko was the best friend ever. He pulled back and looked at Aomine with a hard glare. "Protect him with your life."

"Tch, you don't have to tell me that, you sex fiend." Aomine scoffed, unamused by Kise. Kuroko was about to question what he meant, but Yukio quickly attracted his attention.

"Here, I want you to have this." Yukio held the gun in front of him. Kuroko remembered the feel of it as he fired one before. He wasn't a killer. He wasn't even properly trained to use one.

"Kasamatsu-san…" He said hesitantly.

"A last resort. I pray that you won't have to use it but just in case."

"Alright," Kuroko took the gun slowly and felt the weight in his hand once again. Kindly enough, Yukio showed him how to turn the safety on and off. With a small thanks, Kuroko placed the gun in his bag that Aomine had. He didn't want to be seen carrying around with it anyway.

"I guess this is it." Yukio touched Kuroko's shoulder. "Thanks for everything. Take care of yourself and that overgrown cat." His eyes shifted to the dark-skinned man before they returned to Kuroko. "Don't look back, just keep moving forward."

Kuroko gave a nod and headed to the front door with Aomine following behind. He walked outside and took his last step off the porch. He could feel his legs wanting to turn around and go back, to just forget everything about running away, but part of him knew that Yukio was right. He had to say goodbye. He thought of his grandma once more and hoped that this was the right decision to make. Kuroko turned his head and gave a warm smile to his friends. They returned one back and said their goodbyes.

He moved along the dirt road that lead to town, and with every step he took, his home looked smaller to the eyes. Kuroko focused on the ground as they walked, before a hand landed on top of his head, ruffling the light blue locks, and shaking him from his thoughts. He looked up at Aomine and saw that familiar grin.

"They'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Yeah." A lingering smile worked its way up at Kuroko's face.


End file.
